Depois da tempestade, a bonança
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Fanfics escrita em resposta ao desafio do WIKTT onde Severo Snape deveria inciar a fanfics casado e terminar junto a Hermione Granger.
1. Um casamento?

**Depois da Tempestade, a bonança **

Essa fanfics foi escrita em resposta ao desafio do WIKTT em que Severo Snape deveria iniciar a fanfics casado e terminar a fanfics com Hermione Granger.

**Capítulo I- Um casamento? **

- Ora, Severo, mas realmente eu fico muito feliz que você e Sibila tenham resolvido se casar, principalmente nesses tempos tão difíceis que estamos atravessando. Uma festa é sempre muito bem vinda! - disse Dumbledore, muito contente sentado em sua mesa, na sua sala redonda, onde muitos personagens dos quadros (preferencialmente fotos de ex-diretores) os observavam com atenção.

- Sim Alvo e pretendemos realizar a cerimônia antes do reinicio das aulas, para que já possamos estar aqui quando estas se iniciarem. – Severo Snape explicou polidamente. – Sibila faz que estão de irmos ao litoral. Sabe que eu não gosto, mas mesmo assim insiste.

- Ora, Severo, não lhe custa fazer a vontade de sua futura esposa. – considerou Alvo. – Ela gosta de muito de você.. Aliás, sempre gostou. E bem, meu amigo, você não é ninguém que pode ser considerado como fácil de se lidar, portanto.. se Sybila consegue agradeça aos céus. Minerva ficou muito surpresa com o convite para sermos seus padrinhos. Ela sempre pensou que você a odiasse polidamente. – disse Alvo, sorrindo com os olhos por de trás de seus óculos de meia lua. 

- Ora, Minerva estava enganada. Apenas não concordávamos e não concordamos em algumas coisas, mas realmente eu não odeio. – explicou ele. – Seria como colocá-la junto a pessoas que ela não mereceria estar. 

- Entendo, Severo. mas e falando nisso, você pretende convidar Lúcio, Nott, Avery e seus velhos "amigos" para a cerimônia?? 

- Realmente não sei, Alvo. – disse ele, afastando os cabelos do rosto. – realmente não sei. Não gostaria de convidá-los, mas sinto não ter outra alternativa. 

- Severo, isso depende muito de como anda seu relacionamento com eles. – comentou Alvo. – Eu ser seu padrinho, você sabe, pressupõe os dois lados da questão.. Não sei realmente, mas essa decisão cabe a você, meu amigo. E seja qual for saiba que eu lhe respeitarei. 

* * *

Era o dia do casamento de Sibila Trewlaney e Severo Snape, um dos mais improváveis pares românticos que haviam se formado em Hogwarts. A professora de Adivinhação estava radiante. Nunca fora, realmente uma mulher bonita, mas estava exultante, realmente muito feliz, no dia de seu casamento, afinal a pessoa que estava ao seu lado no altar, era aquela que ela sempre quisera que estivesse. Tinha uma quedinha por Severo Snape o sério e sisudo sonserino, desde quando conseguia lembrar-se. O casamento bruxo não era diferente do casamento trouxa. Em linhas gerais os trâmites eram os mesmo. Mas o casamento bruxo ao contrário do trouxa jamais seria desfeito a não ser com a morte de um dos cônjuges, ou seja, não existia divórcio. Tudo era parte de um ritual formado a milhares de anos e se parecia incrivelmente com aquilo que os trouxas chamavam de casamento civil. Na verdade o par poderia Ter casado em Hogwarts. Dumbledore insistiu, mas Sibila declinou do convite, e tanto insistiu que Severo acabou por ceder. A cerimônia seria realizado a beira-mar, na praia de ( ver alguma praia inglesa). Era um reduto dos trouxas, mas Severo com a ajuda de Dumbledore, havia encantado o local. Para os trouxas o local parecia mais uma extensão do mar e aos se aproximarem dali se lembrariam de compromissos urgentes que haviam deixado de cumprir. Os bruxos acharam tudo aquilo impressionantes. Jamais alguém ousara tanto em matéria de cenários de casamentos. mesmo Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy, acostumados a todos os tipos de refinamentos jamais haviam presenciado um casamento na beira do mar. 

Severo Snape estava sentindo-se mal com toda aquela parafernália que de Sibila fazia questão. Por vezes, realmente se arrependera de Ter cedido aos insistentes caprichos da futura esposa, mas aprendera com o passar do tempo a como gostar dela, a como entendê-la. Sibila estava radiante e queria aproveitar muito bem aquele dia e portanto esperava que tudo corresse conforme ela havia planejado. Realmente, Severo não negava que a mulher houvesse feito uma campanha para conquistá-lo, e realmente o fizera aos poucos. Não que ele pudesse afirmar que amava sua futura esposa, mas realmente gostava dela, muito.. como nunca havia gostado de nenhuma antes. Ao que lhe parecia, Sibila não se importava com seu jeito sério e calado de ser. Ao menos sempre que ele ficava bravo, ela fazia algo para lhe agradar, nem que fosse ficar em silêncio. E Severo apreciava muito as pessoas que sabiam lhe respeitar. Ele circulou seu olhar para os presentes. Não eram muitas pessoas, mas eram convidados seletos. Ele sorriu com desdém ao pensar isso. 

Seus colegas Comensais, pessoas seletas. Realmente, seletas. Seletas nas trevas. Por fim, decidira-se a convidá-los. Lúcio e sua arrogância, Crabbe e Goyle e sua imensurável burrice, Nott e sua prepotência, Mcnair e sua desdenhes. Todos estavam ali. Todos. 

Por fim, toda aquela espera teve fim, ao soar de um sino, iniciou-se a cerimônia. De fronte a um pequeno altar, ladeado de flores estava um homem, vestido de preto, que Severo reconheceu ser o juiz, o ministrante da cerimônia. . E no inicio de um corredor, com tapete vermelho no chão estava Sibila, vestida de noiva. E contrariando todos os seus hábitos, ele sorriu. Realmente ela estava linda! 

Sibila, caminhado no corredor ladeado com as mais belas flores do campo que os feitiços de sua varinha conseguiram fabricar, o viu sobre o altar. Alto, magro, mas positivamente bonito, os cabelos bem cortados e arrumados e incrivelmente não estava de preto. Fora um pedido que ela lhe fizera. Que no dia do casamento ele estivesse vestido com outra cor, e ele realmente tinha uma veste azul escura que fazia seus olhos negros, ficarem ainda mais escuros, se isso fosse possível. 

Os presentes comentavam sobre a beleza da noiva e sobre a expressão feliz no rosto de Snape. Lúcio Malfoy fez até alguns comentários mordazes sobre isso e seus fieis escudeiros riram discretamente. 

Tudo parecia lindo, maravilhoso, um sonho, mas quando a cerimônia terminou e os noivos iam descendo do altar, uma leva de aurores apareceu, vindos de todos os lados. 

Ninguém sabia de onde haviam surgido todos aqueles aurores. Eles saiam dos lugares mais inimagináveis e começaram a atingir todos os Comensais da Morte presentes Snape era um dos mais visados. Mesmo que muitos dos aurores imaginassem que Snape servia como mediador entre as partes, as ordens eram de aniquilá-lo tanto quanto aos outros. Um auror lhe lançou uma Maldição, quase o atingindo, enquanto Sibila, olhava tudo atônita. As ordens eram claras. os Comensais da Morte deveriam ser capturados, preferencialmente vivos, mas se fossem mortos, apenas se daria menos trabalho aos dementadores. 

Sibila ficou com raiva. Uma raiva grande, enorme que parecia querer saltar do seu peito. Aqueles aurores horríveis tinham vindo destruir seu casamento. Mas porquê?? Há muito tempo Severo não exercia mais atividades nas Trevas, pensava ela. Mas as ordens e a opinião da grande maioria dos bruxos era clara: Uma vez Comensal da Morte, sempre Comensal da Morte. Mas será que ela não merecia nem a felicidade de Ter um casamento calmo?? Os convivas que não tinham diretamente nada a ver com a luta entre Aurores e Comensais começaram, a sair correndo.. De todos os lados se ouviam maldições Imperdoáveis serem proferidas. Muitos eram os inocentes que haviam sido atingidos por feitiços simples, mas estuporantes. Sibila olhava para tudo abismada. Lutava entre a vontade sair correndo dali e a de ficar, para tentar ajudar o marido. Severo lhe fez um jeito para que sumisse dali, desaparecesse, se protegesse em algum lugar.. qualquer lugar. 

Novamente, o mesmo auror mirou Snape, que tentou se desviar, mas foi atingido... Ele caiu altar a baixo, mas não se feriu gravemente.. Sibila, apavorada, achou que o marido morrera e correu em sua direção, ajoelhando-se a seu lado. 

Severo estava desacordado, e o auror se aproximava cada vez mais. Sibila tentava desesperadamente acordar e socorrer o marido caído no chão. Quando o auror chegou na direção deles, com o intuito de acabar de uma vez por todas com Severo Snape, e parou logo atrás de Sibila, ele escutou uma voz atrás de si, era um feitiço, um feitiço das Trevas que Lúcio lançara com o intuito de acabar com o auror. Com o treinamento da academia em fração de segundos o auror desviou do feitiço , porém, o Avada Kedavra atingiu Sibila em cheio. 

* * *

- Severo, você tem certeza que não quer se afastar da escola? – Era Dumbledore quem perguntava. 

Severo Snape estava mais abatido que de praxe. A morte de Sibila durante o casamento fora um golpe duro. Um golpe muito duro. Realmente já havia passado por momentos terríveis em sua vida.. mas ali, além da dor de Ter perdido a esposa, também reinava o remorso. Jamais deveria Ter consentido em fazer o casamento fora de Hogwarts, jamais deveria Ter convidado seus "amigos" comensais para a cerimônia.. Era uma lista enorme de jamais.... 

- Você não deve se culpar tanto, Severo. – comentou Dumbledore, levemente penalizado com o estado do amigo. Se habituara a ver Snape sempre em estados lastimáveis, com remorsos a flor da pele, mas desta vez estava sendo diferente. Ele se considerava culpado da morte da esposa. Dumbledore acreditava piamente que Severo não amava Sibila, mas que realmente gostava muito dela, tinha-lhe um carinho muito especial, e bem, de qualquer modo, se essas fatalidades não acontecessem, eles seriam, possivelmente muito felizes juntos. 

Snape apenas olhou o diretor, sem nada responder. 

- Severo, talvez fosse melhor você tirar umas semanas de folga. passear, se distrair..- comentou o Diretor. – Acho que você sofreria menos. 

- Se eu puder escolher, Alvo, prefiro ficar. – era mesma voz fria, mas que parecia exprimir algum sentimento, além do sarcasmo habitual. Continha dor, muita dor. – por aqui sempre encontrarei o que fazer... e mesmo, depois do ataque, creio que voltei a meu lugar de origem no "Círculo". – ele comentou com falsa naturalidade. – Todos pareceram muito pesarosos com o que acontecera, mas segundo ouvi do Lord, o mais impressionante é que ele voltou a acreditar na minha sinceridade ao regressar para as trevas. – os olhos negros de Snape brilharam estranhamente ao fazer aquela afirmação. 

- Severo, sei que você deve estar sofrendo sentimentos contraditórios neste momento, mas... 

- Você não confia em mim, Alvo? – questionou ele. 

- Confio é claro, mas sei como você sabe ser vingativo. – explicou o Diretor, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Por isso, lhe peço, Severo que não leve isso tudo para o lado pessoal. 

- Não tinha essa intenção, Alvo. – ponderou ele. – Não se esqueça de que quem desferiu o feitiço em Sibila, foi Lúcio e não algum dos aurores. 

- Por isso que lhe peço que não leve isso para o lado pessoal, meu amigo. Prometa-me. 

- Farei o possível, Alvo. – concedeu ele. – Farei o possível. 


	2. Inicio de ano letivo

** Capítulo II- Inicio de ano letivo**

Naquele inicio de ano letivo, Dumbledore foi o mais breve possível ao comunicar aos alunos tudo o que havia acontecido durante as férias. E os motivos para fazer isso eram muitos: A maior parte dos alunos era bruxa e como fora de repercussão nacional (Rita Skeeter não se sabe como estava presente ao casamento e presenciara todos os ataques) todos já sabiam, que além de todos os mortos, envolvidos nas Trevas, ou aurores, havia morrido também Sibila. Na reportagem em explicitados todos os detalhes mais sórdidos, alguns inventados e outros reais, além de entrevistas emblemáticas com Goyle e Narcisa Malfoy. Muitos leitores custaram a acreditar na manchete de capa daquele dia, não pelo ataque, mas pelo casamento em sim, muitos lastimaram por Sibila e outros a felicitaram por Ter morrido antes de Ter que agüentar o homem com quem se casara, o que já seria uma espécie de morte. Outro motivo é que as desistências do corpo discente de Hogwarts eram raras e jamais injustificadas. 

- Sinceramente, eu não gosto do Snape, mas até fico feliz por ele.- comentou Rony, de boca cheia, num segundo em que Dumbledore parara de falar. O Salão principal, ao contrário de outros anos, tinha panos negros cobrindo as janelas em sinal de luto, pela morte da professora. 

- Eu acho que eles se mereciam, isso sim...- contrapôs Harry. 

- Calem vocês dois! – murmurou Hermione, que parecia impressionada com a Historia. Ela passara as férias viajando com seus pais pela América do Sul e não ficara sabendo da história. Fora somente no trem de acesso a escola que se inteirara do acontecido. E lastimara pelos dois, embora não negasse que achara a história impressionante. Snape, o ditador que jamais olhara para ninguém a não ser com desprezo, casando-se com a desvairada da Sibila. Realmente, se Sibila tivesse previsto isso em alguma de suas aulas, todos a chamariam de tresloucada. 

Dumbledore lastimou a perda da professora, mas pelo visto fora só ele e Snape que lastimaram, os alunos e o resto dos professores, embora amigos da extinta, não falaram nenhuma palavra de apresso. E por isso foi feito um minuto de silêncio. Durante o jantar alguns alunos se detiveram a examinar Snape, que parecia ainda mais pálido que de praxe. 

- O Snape parece um farrapo! – comentou Neville. 

- Bem feito, Neville. – disse Rony, ferozmente. – Ele merece, afinal é um monstro. 

- Rony, você fala isso, porque nunca perdeu alguém importante para você. – comentou Harry. 

Rony só avermelhou em silêncio. Hermione apenas olhava para o professor com uma expressão avaliativa. Então Snape havia se casado com Sibila. Muito bem, isso mostrava ao menos que ele tinha algum tipo de sentimento, e ao ver o estado do homem ela se apiedou. Ela parecia realmente esta sofrendo muito. Naturalmente as pessoas que o vissem pela primeira não notariam nada de errado nele, nenhuma expressão diferente, mas os alunos que o conheciam e o odiavam percebiam claramente a diferença. 

- Mas, sinceramente eu... 

- Rony, não desgaste mais o ambiente, mesmo que todos odiassem a Sybila e o maridinho dela, a morte sempre é uma coisa chocante.- comentou Harry, que ainda se sentia muito responsável pela morte de Cedrico em seu quarto ano, e mesmo agora, no sétimo não conseguia desfazer-se do remorso. 

- Harry, não fique assim. – Hermione apertou de leve o braço do amigo. 

- Você sabe que esse panos negros me fazem lembrar de Cedrico... 

- Eu sei, Harry, eu sei.. mas não fique assim.. – ela o consolou, enquanto observava o homem pálido vestido de negro, porque naquele instante sentia apenas piedade.. Se pudesse fazer algo para ajudá-lo. 

As aulas de Snape corriam da mesma maneira como sempre foram, embora o professor tivesse se tornado menos sardônico. Na verdade, Snape parecia não Ter forças para isso, e mais, a certa piedade com que alguns alunos lhe observavam lhe enervava completamente. Não que depreciasse por vezes um abraço amigo, sabedor do seu sofrimento, mas era difícil para ele, ver naqueles rostos, que em sua extensa maioria sempre pisara e humilhara um sentimento respeitoso pela sua dor. Neville Longbotton por exemplo o observava com uma contida tristeza. Aquele sim, pensou Snape, sabe o que é sentir a dor de ver as pessoas mortas... mas não inteiramente mortos estavam seus pais.. apenas foram-lhe sugadas as vidas. Até Harry Potter, em sua presença parecia não querer aprontar, não fazia comentários maldosos, e se portava respeitosamente... respeitando uma dor, que ele, Severo Snape jamais lhe respeitara. A Srta. Granger também parecera impressionada com aquela história, e sem dizer uma palavra, parecia incentivá-lo a não esmorecer.. a seguir em frente... E estranhamente, ele não sentiu ódio da garota... sentiu uma leve gratidão, que chegou a lhe surpreender. 

A aula terminou sem que fosse preciso dar nenhuma detenção a Longbotton. Sem Snape bafejando-lhe o pescoço, para que errasse a poção o garoto conseguia se sair relativamente bem. Todos foram saindo, um após o outro, num estranho silêncio, afinal todos consideravam as aulas de Poções as piores, e agiam como se tivessem sido libertados de Azkaban quando esta terminava. Snape caminhou em direção ao quadro negro, sem perceber que uma pessoa não saíra da sala como os demais. 

- Professor? – era a voz da Srta. Granger que o chamava. 

- Pois não? – ele virou-se na direção de onde viera a voz. E viu a moça parada no meio da sala de aula. 

Hermione ficou calada. 

- Pois não, Srta. Granger? – ele disse com um traço da velha impaciência na voz. 

- Eu só queria dizer que sinto muito o que aconteceu com o senhor, professor. – ela falou rapidamente, as palavras pareciam saltar de sua boca. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas com surpresa. pensou em responder milhares de coisas, desde as mais desairosas a um agradecimento formal . 

- Obrigado, Srta. Granger. – ele respondeu olhando a moça que pareceu se encolher ao escutar o tom de voz dele. Depois virou-se para o quadro negro e continuou apagando- o, até ouvir o som de passos que se afastavam. 

Ele sempre achara Hogwarts um lugar triste, mesmo quando era só um garoto. Em vez de ficar planejando e arquitetando arruaças e pegadinhas como os demais, se detinha a estudar. Nada além de estudar. Não que fosse um excelente aluno. Ele estudava aquilo que lhe interessava: as Poções, os Duelos e a Arte das Trevas. Sim, a Arte das Trevas o atraía desde quando conseguia lembra-se. Lembrava-se de ficar na biblioteca horas e horas folheando livros, em busca das mais perfeitas combinações de ingredientes e em busca das mais recentes pesquisas. Mesmo antes de terminar a escola tinha assinaturas de revistas de sua área e já pesquisava sobre as Maldições Imperdoáveis. Era um bom jeito de unir as coisas de que gostava. Isso fazia tanto tempo... Ele parou no meio do corredor em direção a sua Masmorra gelada. 

Há muito tempo ele deixara de reclamar que tudo era gelado por lá. Naturalmente fora um sonserino, e as Masmorras da Sonserina eram muito geladas.. Talvez, cogitou ele, esse gélido tenha contribuído para que eu acabasse por congelar por dentro. 

Mas algo havia mudado com o seu relacionamento com Sibila. Ela sempre soubera que ele não a amava. Talvez além de si próprio jamais tenha conseguido amar verdadeiramente ninguém. Não, na realidade não era assim, amara muito seus pais. Mas naquele instante ele pensava em mulheres. Nunca tivera tempo para se dedicar a isso. 

Quando era um garoto, enquanto Lúcio e os outros ficavam falando sobre as meninas, ele se dedicava a ler livros altamente instrutivos de como se portar em duelos, usando seus velhos e conhecidos feitiços. Como vingança sempre os eliminara facilmente no clube dos duelos, e conseqüentemente no próprio circulo. Ninguém era páreo para ele. 

Quando entrara no Circulo dos Comensais da Morte, sua mente passou a ser povoada por imagens de poder e ganâncias de todas as ordens. Apenas mantinha sua mente fixa no que tinha que fazer e pronto. Não dava-se ao trabalho que fazer mais do que aquilo. Não olhava para os lados, apenas cumpria ordens, e ia sendo mais e mais respeitado. Mais ou menos na mesma época, Lúcio casara, com uma moça que diziam Ter sido colega de colégio deles. Até o instante em que ela cruzou a porta da Igreja na cerimônia, ele não se lembrara quem era Narcisa. Depois sim, não que aquilo fosse impressionante. Ele jamais prestara atenção naquilo que não considerava muito importante. Todos diziam que poderia ser considerado distraído, mas ele apenas era minucioso. Só isso. 

Quando se arrependera e Dumbledore o convidara para dar aulas em Hogwarts, vivera por muitos anos imerso em pensamentos e lembranças que lhe traziam muitos pesadelos. Dava sempre suas aulas, com seu ar presente, supervisionando todas as ações, mas ao fechar a porta do ultimo aluno, mal sabia quem havia estado ali. Sentia-se como perdido dentro de si mesmo, em buscas de respostas que procurava, procurava e nunca achava. Se fosse um pouco menos desligado, certamente teria percebido muito tempo antes as reais intenções de Sibila. 

Não.. não iria voltar para aquela masmorra gelada tão cedo assim. Talvez pudesse se distrair em alguma outra parte do castelo. Tinha mesmo que procurar as referencias de alguns pesquisadores na biblioteca. 

Ele entrou na biblioteca onde reinava um silêncio sepucral. As mesas estavam todas repletas de alunos que pareciam estudar fixamente para algum exame. E o professor lembrou-se de que na semana seguinte seriam realizadas as seletivas para os NIEMs, o diploma mais avançado em magia que Hogwarts fornecia. mas para tanto os candidatos teriam que prestar uma espécie de exame de admissão. Praticamente todos os alunos do sétimo ano estavam lá. Boa parte estudavam aos pares ou em trios.. sozinha estava apenas a Srta. Granger da Grifinória, que quase desaparecia diante de tantos livros. Só o topo de sua cabeça era visível, e ela nem se quer erguia os olhos, estando muito concentrada. 

O professor partiu em busca da sessão de Poções. Queria os nomes de alguns pesquisadores, queria entrar em contato com alguns, fazer algumas perguntar. Tinham alguns que haviam feito a faculdade com ele, mas quem dizia que lembrava-se o nome? Apenas lembrava-se com certeza de Evan Rosier, mas isso de pouco adiantava, afinal o francês estava morto. Nunca cogitara isso, mas possivelmente esquecera coisas muito importantes naquele minúscula temporada em que estivera em Azkaban. Tinha essa sensação freqüentemente. 

Tirou mais de 20 livros das prateleiras. E sobraçou alguns. Iria até uma mesa e pesquisaria com calma. Por menos comodista que fosse, era muito desconfortável ficar ali, em pé procurando as tais referências. Ainda sobraçando os livros ele percebeu que nenhuma mesa estava vazia e que todas as outras, exceto a da Srta. Granger estavam lotadas. Com suspiro de frustração e uma leve resignação, ele caminho em direção a mesa dela. Hermione apenas ergueu os olhos com surpresa. 

- Srta, vou ficar aqui mesmo, não existe outra mesa disponível. – ele pronunciou-se, ajeitando os livros no espaço que sobrara. Hermione sem outra alternativa, tirou alguns livros de cima da mesa e colocou-os sobre uma cadeira para deixar mais espaço livre, não queria correr o risco de perder alguns pontos preciosos. 

Ela não pôde deixar de observar que o professor parecia se enfurecer cada vez mais ao folhear livros inutilmente. Eram todos livros de Poções, alguns bem recentes, outros mais antigos, que eram folheados e postos de lado. O professor Snape deveria estar procurando alguma coisa. Poderia se oferecer para ajudá-lo, mas não seria uma boa idéia. Era muito arriscado mostrar-se cortês com Snape. Ele era imprevisível e poderia interpretar com uma tentativa de puxasaquismo, e lá iriam mais alguns belos pontos. Ele deixou todos os livros sobre uma cadeira e veio com mais uma porção de livros... 

Em silêncio, ela continuava estudando. Estava totalmente concentrada quando ouviu uma voz que dizia, do outro lado da pilha de livros. 

- Srta. me empreste um pergaminho e uma pena? 

Rapidamente ela alcançou um pergaminho e uma pena, passando-os por cima da parede de livros. Ele sorriu ao pensar que depois daquele dia, Snape nunca mais poderia lhe chamar de Sabe-Tudo!! 

Algum tempo depois, ele devolveu todos os livros as prateleira, e Hermione observava tudo com curiosidade, disfarçadamente. Ele ficou com uns 4 ou cinco livros só. E lhe devolvendo a pena disse. 

- Obrigado, Srta. 

Hermione ficou muito surpreendida. Snape agradecendo algo??? Ele somente deveria estar febril. Inexisita outra explicação. 

- De nada professor. – Mas ele já estava saindo porta a fora carregando os livros. 


	3. Operação de BotaFora

**Capítulo III – Operação de Bota-Fora**

Severo Snape saiu da biblioteca com o pensamento preso naquilo que pretendia fazer. Ele era realmente assim, um pensamento, uma idéia fixa somente naquilo que queria fazer e como iria fazer. Nada além disso. Era mesmo possível que se morresse, não se daria conta ao estar concentrado teriam que lhe avisar. Aquela Masmorra, onde ele morava, ele, seus pesadelos, suas lembranças e centenas de livros, lhe parecia infinitamente gélida. O frio daqueles ambientes poderia ser sentido ao descer o acesso as Masmorras, já no entroncamento para a cozinha. A cozinha sim, era um ambiente quente e acolhedor. Quantos anos fazia que não entrava mais nas cozinhas? Nem ele mesmo sabia precisar. Fazia muito tempo. Ele entrou em seus ambientes particulares, onde durante o dia somente entrava uma réstia de luz e onde parecia que o frio fizera morada. Tudo era escuro, sombrio e gelado... E Severo Snape já não suportava conviver com todo aquele frio. por anos ininterruptos ele fizera do frio, juntamente com a solidão suas companhias inseparáveis, mas agora, por algum motivo, quisera expulsar o frio de lá. A solidão de alguma maneira, muito tortuosa, ele conseguira deixar do outros lado da porta. Não era a simples solidão da falta de uma presença humana a seu lado. Era verdade, casara com Sibila, e em tese poderia Ter tido companhia. Mas ele não buscava mais a companhia de ninguém.. Ele buscava a companhia de si mesmo. 

Num instante tocou a campanhia para chamar os Elfos domésticos. Alguns instantes depois, com surpresa dois deles apareceram para a atender ao pedido do professor, que era muito simples. Apenas queria que lhe trouxessem chá quente e ascendessem a lareira. 

Em segundos, os elfos fizeram o que lhes fora mandado e saíram de cena, e Snape voltou a ficar sozinho. 

A luz do fogo da lareira, refletia nos inúmeros frascos com centenas e centenas de ingredientes coloridos dentro, que faziam parte de seus mais ricos acervos de especiarias. Ele apreciou os reflexos das chamas em cada vidro, em cada substância, em cada pedaço de árvore, em cada folha, em cada animal que estava lá conservados. De alguma maneira, tudo aquilo, a luz das chamas, parecia Ter vida.. mas ele, onde ele estava??? Talvez perdido, trancafiado num remoto espaço de tempo, talvez enchaviado em algum cofre de si mesmo, talvez preso num vidro de suas poções... onde estava seu verdadeiro eu, ele realmente não sabia.. Somente a carapuça de maldade, de sarcasmo, de frieza havia resistido aos anos, mas diferentemente das cobras, ele nunca conseguira trocar sua casca.. Talvez aquela fosse a hora de fazer isso! 

Bebericando o chá, ele começou a redigir algumas cartas. Precisava entrar em contato com o mundo, com o seu mundo, o mundo das pesquisas, dos estudos, dos experimentos. Precisava se encontrar, talvez dentro de uma lombada de um livro antigo... 

Na manhã seguinte, quando Severo Snape foi se arrumar para o café da manhã, ele resolveu abrir a janela. Num primeiro momento, reclamou consigo mesmo. Que idéia mais desvairada era aquela de começar o dia abrindo as janelas. A luz do sol somente lhe faria mal, afinal era uma criatura das trevas. Por instantes, ele lutou consigo mesmo, até que num repelão, abriu a janela! 

Uma brisa quente e suave entrou em sua masmorra, varrendo o ambiente. Algumas folhas voaram com a força do vento.. Não que o vento estivesse forte, mas ali nunca, nenhuma brisa entrara... nenhum vento, nenhum sentimento e nenhum frescor das flores entrava por aquela janela, desde que aquele quarto passara a ser propriedade dele. O homem fechou os olhos ao sentir o vento lhe bater na face, lhe agitar os cabelos... Aquilo lhe fazia tão bem... Lhe fazia sentir, que de alguma maneira ainda estava vivo... que alguma coisa ele ainda tinha que fazer, e que por algum motivo ele ainda estava ali. 

Conhecia alguma coisa de espécies de filosofias trouxas, e lembrou-se de um pesquisador trouxa, que dizia que somente os fortes sobrevivem, que somente os fortes resistem, que somente os fortes a despeito de todas as dificuldades, de todas provações conseguem ver o nascer do dia seguinte. E ele, Severo Snape era um forte. Acima de qualquer proporção ele era um forte. 

Saiu de sua masmorra particular deixando as janelas abertas. E por onde passava, abria as janelas e portas.. nada deveria estar fechado, nada deveria se manter escondido do nascer do sol, do fluir de cada dia... As masmorras, cujo ar às vezes chegava a ser insalubre recebiam todas as espécies de variações de ventos, e uma correnteza enorme pegara desprevenidos os alunos da Sonserina, que saiam de seu salão Comunal rumo ao salão do café. 

Naquele mesmo dia, Severo Snape organizou a maior operação de bota-fora que Hogwarts conhecera até ali. Uma vez que se convencera de que tinha coisas muito importantes para fazer, começara por organizar suas próprias coisas. haviam ingredientes vencidos, papeis inúteis, moveis ocupando espaços preciosos... Tudo ali precisava de uma grande organização. Organização não era o tema exato. Era uma reorganização, distribuição... os elfos passaram todo o Sábado transportando coisas, eliminando papeis, modificando o lugar de móveis. Dumbledore aparecera por lá, no meio da tarde, e ficou surpreso, ao ver Severo Snape, em vestes trouxas, com o rosto suado e os cabelos presos selecionando alguns livros das suas inúmeras estantes. O diretor pensou em fazer diversas observações, mas não conseguira realmente esconder o quanto estava surpreso com aquela situação. Antes que pudesse ir embora Snape o viu emoldurado pela porta e fez sinal para que entrasse. 

- Alvo, não repare essa bagunça... – começou ele, passando as mãos empoeiradas pelo rosto, com uma expressão muito constrangida – Já deveria Ter feito isso a mais tempo. Desculpe por estar tirando os elfos domésticos de suas atribuições normais. 

Naquele instante, alguns elfos saíram do quarto do professor, com expressões extenuadas no rosto. Mesmo para elfos domésticos, acostumados a trabalhar sem descanso, aquele fora realmente um dia muito trabalhoso. 

- Severo, você esta bem? – perguntou o diretor com uma evidente apreensão em sua face. 

- Estou Alvo. Claro que estou. – enfatizou o mestre de Poções. 

- Mas então porque tudo isso agora? – quis saber o velho mago.- Porque essas arrumações, porque... 

- Alvo, eu apenas quis modernizar o ambiente. – respondeu ele, olhando para uma pilha de livros que tinha a seu lado. Eram livros duplos, que ele tinha, ou edições mais novas, ou mais antigas. Livros com que fora presenteado no passado, por professores e amigos, incapazes que lhe dar qualquer outro tipo de presente. Livros duplicados, muitos extremamente recentes. E ele já tinha destino certo para tudo aquilo. 

O diretor olhou para o amigo com preocupação. Desde quando alguém totalmente tradicional como Severo, que abominava o moderno, o modernista e mais especialmente o modernoso, se daria ao trabalho de promover uma verdadeira reforma em seus aposentos pessoais e em sua sala de trabalho? Algo de muito estranho estava acontecendo. poderia até hipnotizar o amigo e descobrir qual eram as razões para ele estar fazendo algo que até a menos de uma semana atrás, considerava um desvario. Quantas vezes o próprio Alvo lhe chamara atenção a esse respeito, dizendo que ele precisava organizar os livros, desfazer-se de tudo aquilo que não tinha mais uso, mas Severo sempre se opunha? Era real, infelizmente era real, que o Severo Snape que saíra para se casar naquela manha de Domingo, não fora o mesmo que retornara na Segunda feira, cedo. Severo Snape mudara e muito depois dos recentes acontecimentos, mas Alvo ainda não conseguia definir se fora uma boa, ou uma má mudança. 

Hermione se surpreendeu quando Dobby o elfo doméstico, viera lhe chamar na biblioteca, interrompendo seus estudos. Era o final de um sábado em que todos os alunos a partir do terceiro ano tinham permissão para irem a Hogsmeade. A biblioteca, estava deserta, todos queriam aproveitar o belo Sábado de sol, bem longe do castelo, Harry e Rony insistiram muito para que ela os acompanhasse, mas Hermione achou mais prudente se dedicar as provas de admissão para os NIEMs. 

- O professor Snape, lhe chama com urgência. – dizia pequeno elfo, puxando Hermione pela capa. 

Hermione mirrou o pequeno elfo com descrença, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Snape a chamando? Isso seria improvável, mas com urgência, isso era impossível. Hermione tentou dissuadir o Elfo Dobby de todas as maneiras que lhe pareceram possíveis, mas por fim acabou capitulando com a insistência dele. 

- O professor Dumbledore mandou que a senhorita viesse. 

O diretor?? O que o diretor teria ver com aquilo??? Era realmente melhor se apressar, ou aquela hora já teria perdido ao menos uns 20 pontos para a Grifinória. Com pressa ela seguiu o elfo em direção as Masmorras. 

A primeira impressão que Hermione teve foi de que a masmorra grande, onde tinha aula de Poções, havia rejuvenescido ao menos 20 anos. Tudo reorganizados, os moveis polidos, brilhantes, o chão com uma textura diferente, mais apropriada para feitiços de limpeza, no caso das Poções que dessem errados. As três janelas da sala, habitualmente cerradas e com cortinas por cima, para escondê-las totalmente, estavam escancaradas, e deixavam entrar o pálido sol da tarde. 

Ninguém estava por ali. Mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia que uma revolução ali estivera. Os armários que continham os ingredientes dos alunos, passaram por uma arrumação completa, e uma catalogação muito bem feita de ingredientes. Os postos onde ficavam os caldeirões durante as aulas, haviam sido todos polidos. Os fogareiros, alguns até desativados por estarem com problemas tinha sido consertados e estavam prontos para novas maratonas de trabalho. As paredes haviam sido lavadas e esfregadas, as cortinas das janelas trocaram de cor. Do habitual preto, passaram a Ter a cor a verde escura da Sonserina. os caldeirões que Snape deixava ali apenas para atrapalhar a circulação haviam sido removidos, e só restara um, grande e polido, talvez o dele próprio. Diversas balanças estavam regiamente ajeitadas numa prateleira, e pareciam terem sido adquiridas naquele instante. Uma delas, como demonstração pesava com exatidão 10 gramas de chifres de unicórnios. Um grande arrepio lhe perpassou pela espinha e ela pensou preocupada que ali, algo de muito errado deveria estar acontecendo. 


	4. Surpresas

**Capítulo IV- Surpresas **

Ela bateu levemente na porta que dava acesso aos estoques particulares de Snape. Um resmungo vindo de dentro do aposento lhe deu ordens para entrar. Aquela realmente fora uma cena impressionante. Talvez aquele dia fosse o dia das surpresas. Dumbledore olhava com preocupação para Snape, que parecia muito cansado separando alguns livros. Sentado no chão, ele não se deu o trabalho de levantar os olhos para ver quem chegara. Somente uma pessoa entrava em seus aposentos sem Ter um motivo muito sério: Alvo Dumbledore. Como este já estava por ali, qualquer outra pessoa, independentemente se aluno ou professor, só apareciam por ali, quando mandados chamar. E ele chamara alguém.

" O que fazer com aquela pilha de livros?" – Ele cogitava mais cedo, ao observar o vai-e-vem dos elfos domésticos. Poderia doá-los á biblioteca da escola, mas para isso seria preciso falar com Irma Pince. Isso era um terror. Talvez a Madame Pince fosse a pessoa que menos ocultava que o odiava, dentre o corpo dicente de Hogwarts. O odiava enquanto aluno, por passar muito tempo na biblioteca, por ser aplicado e por ler os livros. Ele deu um meio sorriso falso. Sim, ela o odiava por se atrever a mover os livros das prateleiras. Madame Pince queria que a biblioteca estivesse sempre impecável, e que se possível os alunos ficassem longe dali. E parecia odiá-lo ainda mais quando voltara a Hogwarts como professor. Jamais soubera o porquê, mas aquela mulher o odiava. Já colocando essa idéia de lado pensou em quem poderia realmente dar valor para todos aqueles livros. 

Eram verdadeiramente poucas as pessoas que davam valor para estudos, livros e coisas afins e em toda Hogwarts havia uma única opção, Hermione Granger, a sabe-tudo. 

Snape cogitou consigo mesmo porque gostava de designar a tal moça com o apelido. Ele próprio não fora um conhecido e consumado sabe-tudo, em sua própria época? Não conseguia compreender como implicava com a aluna por uma coisa que ele também havia sido, se não em maior, ao menos na mesma proporção. Ele teve que rir, se tivesse estudado com a Srta. Granger, possivelmente não poderiam nem se ver porque estariam sempre disputando o titulo de melhor aluno de cada matéria. E realmente em todos os anos em que estudara e que dava aulas em Hogwarts, jamais encontrara alguém tão estudioso quanto ele próprio, além de Hermione Granger. 

talvez, e muito possivelmente ela soubesse apreciar os livros, e soubesse utilizá-los quando fosse necessário... Em suma, ela apreciava livros e os trataria bem. 

Severo reconhecia que a moça se parecia com ele em alguns aspectos. Sempre trancafiada na biblioteca estudando, sempre fingindo que tudo estava bem, tendo amigos, claro. mas estes em momento algum, a não ser de estrema necessidade e urgência, se eqüivaliam ao seu estudo. Sempre os livros, o conhecimento.. enquanto o sol brilhava do lado da biblioteca, enquanto o tempo passava e ele não se dava conta. 

O diretor lhe fez uma expressão de assentimento, enquanto ela se mantinha de olhos arregalados para a cena. Queria registrar cada instante daquela cena, pois não acreditava que pudesse ainda em sua vida, ver Severo Snape num estado daqueles. 

- Muito bem, Srta. Granger. – falou ele, sem erguer os olhos dos livros que continuava separando, enquanto o diretor somente lhe fazia sinal de assentimento com a cabeça. – Olhe aquela pilha de livros. – ele indicou com a cabeça e Hermione olhou uma monstruosa pilha de livros num canto do aposento. – Pode vasculhar a pilha e leve todos os que lhe interessar. Sei que cuidará bem dos livros. – ele ergueu os olhos para moça e disse. – Tenho muitos ciúmes dos meus livros, portanto comprometa-se a cuidar muito bem deles. – e depois continuou a observar as obras. 

- Sim professor. – respondeu ela, seguindo o sinal que Alvo lhe fizera e caminhou até a pilha começando a folhear os livros. Os livros eram muito, muito interessantes, compêndios de Poções, alguns até bastante raros, listagens de ingredientes, poções de magia negra, livros auto explicativos, alguns até de nível universitário, e teses de diversas ordens, algumas muito recentes. 

Depois de alguns instantes Snape levantou-se e entregou mais alguns livros para Hermione., tem mais estes aqui. – disse, alcançando mais alguns livros- E ao ver uma obra na mão dela, disse dirigindo-se a Alvo. 

- Olhe essa obra: " Um manual ilustrado de Poções da Morte". Ganhei esse livro de Lúcio. – contou ele, com frieza- Acontece que Lúcio viu que o correio postal me entregar esta obra e achou que tivesse continuação e comprou o mesmo livro... Que irônica ingenuidade! é claro que guardei o que tinha a dedicatória mas arrogante do mundo. 

Hermione pressupôs que ele falasse de Lúcio Malfoy. Nenhuma referencia deixara 100% clara a ligação de amizade entre Snape e Lúcio Malfoy. 

- Vou recrutar mais alguns Elfos domésticos. – comentou ele para o diretor. – quero que guardem todos esses livros. Depois os catalogarei. 

Snape se ergueu e saiu da sala, em direção as cozinhas. Assim que ele desapareceu, Hermione começou a perguntar ao diretor. 

- O que esta acontecendo com o professor...- mas foi interrompida pelo diretor. 

- Hermione, escute com atenção. Severo não deve estar em seu juízo normal. – disse o diretor com preocupação.- A morte de Sybila o abalou profundamente. Acredito que Severo esteja repensando sua própria vida. Por isso, todas essas modificações. Isso me preocupa muito mais do que Srta. pode supor. 

- Mas tem algo que não entendo, porque eu.. Porque o professor me chamou aqui? – perguntou ela, franzindo as sobrancelhas. 

- Acredito que seja uma espécie de Alter-ego. 

- Alter-ego? não compreendo. 

- Vamos dizer que quando Severo era garoto e estudava em Hogwarts todos o conheciam como o sabe-tudo. – explicou o diretor. – Acredito que lhe chamando aqui, ele tenha tentado de alguma maneira inconsciente chamar si próprio. Acredito que a Srta. não entenda isso tudo muito bem, e pessoalmente eu também não entendo. Se Severo somente quiser se melhorar como pessoa tudo será ótimo e só devemos ajudá-lo, mas não consigo deixar de me preocupar. 

- Mas e quanto a esses livros? Tem obras rarissimas por aqui.- ela indicou um ou dois livros que estavam na pilha. 

- Fique com os que quiser, Srta. Granger. E não se preocupe, ficarei aqui o tempo todo, quero examinar Severo mais de perto e não comente isso com ninguém. 

Snape chegou naquele instante acompanhado por uma horda de elfos que guardaram todos os livros em seus devidos lugares em um tempo recorde, afinal tinham que começar a fazer o jantar. Mas como todos temiam Snape, pelo seu jeito taciturno e reconhecidamente mau, resolveram ir. 

- E então, Srta., o que achou dos livros? – ele perguntou, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Hermione dando um longo suspiro de cansaço. – O dia foi longo hoje. – comentou com Alvo. – Mas mesmo assim não organizei tudo ainda. 

- O que faltou, Severo? – quis saber o diretor, olhando ao redor. – Tudo me parece perfeitamente impecável. 

- Falta algo sim, com certeza, mas você saberá na hora apropriada. – ele deu um meio sorriso falso ao diretor. – Olhe aqui, Srta. Granger, ele pegou um livro e começou a explicar do que se tratava, onde eram as partes mais interessantes e Hermione o escutava com muita atenção e com um certo receio também. 

Aquele era um fato inegável. Severo Snape era mesmo um sabichão no que lhe dizia respeito. Falava com igual propriedade de livros, de Poções, de magia negra em tudo o que poderia haver de mais sutil e de mais sórdido nisso, e principalmente sobre a arte dos Duelos, intercalando histórias, em geral mordazes contra alguns de seu desafetos. 

- Então, como eu ia lhe contando Alvo, bem que o Macnair tentou se desviar de meu ataque, mas não conseguiu. – explicava ele, passando as mãos empoeiradas pelo rosto. – obviamente, não iria conseguir, não era tão qualificado quanto eu.. E no livro de Marshall.. – este aqui, srta. Granger... – com seu dedo longo e pálido, indicou a terceira obra de cima para baixo na grande pilha.- tinham algumas técnicas avançadas de como desarmamos os inimigos sem _Expelliarmus. _Me parece marcante que depois de 20 anos eu ainda consiga desamar o tolo do Mcnair assim. – ele deu um sorriso forçado. – Não lhe parece irônico que algumas pessoas ganhem prestigio pelo tempo em que eu demore para desarmá-las? 

Hermione estava encantada com os livros. Realmente era uma seleção muito apurada e todos pertenceriam a ela, ainda no final daquela noite. 

Ao folhear um enorme " Compendio de Poções Quimicamente Perfeitas" sua atenção fora distraída por uma breve dedicatória: _"A Severo Snape, desejando muitas felicidades, um feliz Aniversário, de seu colegas da faculdade de Poções, Março de 1983"_

- Professor. – chamou ela, interrompendo o caso que Snape e Dumbledore comentavam. – esse livro tem uma dedicatória. –ela alcançou o livro aberto a ele. 

- Um velho presente de aniversário. – comentou ele. – que prosaico. – Ganhei de meus pais o mesmo livro daquele ano. Ninguém tinha a capacidade de ir na Floreios e Borrões ver se eu já adquiria aquela obra. Talvez hoje você aprecie isso, srta. – comentou ele, dirigindo-se a Hermione- mas algum dia, certamente lhe será extremamente melancólico pensar que jamais ganhou um presente de alguém que não fossem livros. 

Dumbledore e Hermione apenas trocaram um olhar. Mais alguns minutos se passaram e cada livro que Hermione pegava para folhear, vinham com uma explicação junto. Snape mantinha os olhos fixos nos livros, e explicava o que cada um continha. Estranhamente ele parecera estar se divertindo com aquela tarefa.. Até que a sineta do jantar soou. 

- Pode ir jantar, Srta. Granger. – lhe dissera o diretor, e Hermione se ergueu da cadeira palpavelmente insegura. 

- Mas ela ainda não escolheu os livros... – começou a falar Snape, obviamente transtornado por ver sua preleção interrompida. 

- Voltaremos depois, não é Srta. Granger? – ela sentou que os olhos azuis do diretor lhe miravam e confirmou: 

- Claro que sim. Depois do jantar. 

- Pode ir, senhorita. – dissera o diretor. E Hermione caminhou em direção a porta ouvindo os homens conversarem. 

- Acho que vou me arrumar para o jantar. Não posso aparecer assim perante toda a escola. – comentou Snape com frieza, enquanto sua voz, se tornava mais e mais longínqua. 

Aquilo era realmente uma cena inusitada. Se alguém algum dia lhe dissesse que estaria ali, sentada de fronte a lareira (acesa) de Severo Snape ouvindo-o falar sobre livros jamais acreditaria. Fazia horas que estava li, e as preleções eram cada vez mais interessantes. Claro que todo aquele falatório era cansativo, ainda mais com a crescente expressão de sabe-tudo do professor de Poções. Com os cabelos a lhe cair sobre os olhos, lendo passagens dos livros parecia mesmo Ter a sabedoria de um ermitão, não pela idade mas por falar e falar e falar sobre a mesma coisa, por horas seguidas. Hermione, sabidamente uma pessoa inteligente, sabia o quão isso ser difícil. Mas na verdade, ela sabia como era agir assim, isso não era ler, conhecer, saber.. isso era se esconder. Ela perfeita consciência de que Alvo Dumbledore que ressonava placidamente numa cadeira próxima tivera absoluta razão ao falar. Snape, assim como ela própria, em menor escala, usava os livros para se esconder. Ia se amofinando pouco a pouco, dentro daquelas lombadas, dentro das páginas cobertas de pó e roídas de traças. Ia se acabando, se doando a algo que não tinha como retribuir. Trocando a felicidade diária por um par de horas numa biblioteca silenciosa. Algo que o professor dissera mais cedo, era para ela, Hermione Granger, uma verdade incontestável. Nunca ganhara presentes que não fossem livros. Porquê? Era verdade que gostava deles. Mas ninguém nunca se preocupara em conhecer a Hermione por de trás dos livros. Tinha seus amigos, era verdade, mas amigos entre si. Ela era amiga deles, mas entre os dois, com o passar do tempo, passara a haver uma cumplicidade que não a incluía. Mas ela não sentia-se rejeitada. Tinha os livros, a biblioteca, o refugio natural... 

- Srta. Granger.. – ela voz fria de Snape quem lhe chamava 

- Desculpe me distrai. – ela explicou com um leve sorriso. 

- è natural. Nos distraímos discutindo os livros e a noite corre solta. Espero que você faça bom uso dessas obras, e qualquer duvida, me procure. – ele se ergueu de sua poltrona sem esperar a resposta da moça, e chamou o diretor. – Alvo... 

- Minerva, me deixa em paz! – disse o diretor, continuando a dormir, enquanto virava-se para o lado. 

Hermione só abafou uma risada. Seus olhos cruzaram com os olhos negros do professor de Poções que sorria abertamente. Sempre desconfiara de algo, mas agora suas suspeitas estavam sendo confirmadas. Ele fez nova tentativa. 

- Alvo, acorde! 

- Depois, Minnie, depois... – o diretor só se remexeu, escorado na poltrona, e os dois começaram a rir. Foi muito engraçado. Hermione estava surpresa pelas duas ocorrências, pela reação do diretor e mais, por Severo Snape parecer estar se divertindo muito com a cena, justo ele o ditador que não achava nada engraçado. E reclamava de tudo. Com o som dos risos, o diretor acordou assustado. 


	5. Uma aula diferente

**Capítulo V - Uma aula diferente **

Na próxima de poções, todos os alunos se assustaram ao ver as modificações na Masmorra maior. A maioria não acreditava que aquele fosse o mesmo lugar de outrora. Muita luminosidade na sala, tudo bem arejado, limpo e arrumado. Com surpresa, alguns chegaram a tocar nas novas cortinas para se assegurarem de que tudo era real, e não apenas uma figura abstrata criada em suas mentes. Com sua capa esvoaçante, em pouco apareceu o professor. Mandou que todos recolhessem seus caldeirões e que fossem para os jardins. Era engraçado ver as expressões estupefatas dos alunos. Ninguém parecia acreditar no que ouvira. E eram realmente inusitado tudo aquilo. Severo Snape, o homem da noite, o homem da escuridão pedindo que fossem para a luminosidade, para o dia... 

Na realidade, ele cogitara consigo mesmo os reflexos dessa atuação. Queria dar aulas ao ar livre ao menos uma vez na vida. cansara-se daquele papel, de o tirano ditador. Ele não era isso, era apenas uma pessoa frágil, perdida num mundo em que não sabia o que fazer, onde todas as maneiras de agir, de proceder, não estavam escritas nos livros, nos manuais de boa conduta. Os problemas, as felicidades, eram diárias e tinha, ao menos deveriam ser sorvidas pouco a pouco, como os beija-flores sorvem o néctar das plantas. Ninguém seria eternamente feliz em um dia e sem um motivo aparente infeliz no outro. Mas para a solidão, a tristeza , a melancolia, isso acontecia como um grave fenômeno. Como uma bola de neve: quanto mais triste estivesse, mais melancólico ficava e mais sozinho queria estar, e isso ia se multiplicando com o passar dos dias, dos meses, dos anos. 

Nem quando garoto fora alguém de muitos sorriso. mas nem por isso era infeliz. Sempre achara uma maneira alternativa de Ter felicidade. Era feliz com uma bonita paisagem, com um presente, com uma singela prova de amizade. Mas nunca tivera aquilo. Seus amigos, e poderia incluir Lúcio entre eles, sempre tiveram totais interesses em se aproximar dele. Na faculdade fora igual. Todos queriam se aproveitar de seu conhecimento, mas ninguém queria verdadeiramente conhecê-lo. Nunca tivera oportunidade de mostrar-se como era. E depois de tantos anos, não sabia realmente qual era seu verdadeiro eu. Talvez seu destino fosse esse mesmo, ser visto, admirado, Ter seu conhecimento almejado, mas depois todos pegariam suas famílias e iriam para casa e ele ficaria sozinho como sempre fora. Sempre sozinho. Esse seria seu destino realmente. Andar por ai, a ermo sozinho. E mesmo, que graça teriam em andar por ai com um bando de idiotas para quem 2+2 seriam 10? 

Muitas vezes, o que mais queria era Ter alguém para lhe escutar, lhe contar coisas novas, sobre o mundo lá fora, sobre musica e dança, sobre coisas longínquas, como o linho e as mulheres com tatuagens de hena no rosto lavando roupas no Oriente, e sobre as guerras e a vida trouxas, sobre a felicidade, a beleza implícita em cada nascer do sol, em cada florescer das primaveras. 

Diziam que aniversariar era completar mais uma primavera. Mas ele nunca pensara assim. Aniversariar para ele, sempre fora um grande e gélido inverno. – O que estão esperando? – ele rosnou para o grupo de alunos. – Lá fora. – aquele era o seu eu, ou melhor o eu que fizera os outros e a si mesmo acreditar que fosse o seu. Numa gentileza inesperada, carregou o caldeirão da Srta. Brown até a beira do lago. Esse ato trouxe muitos olhares desconfiados, mas por mais ruim que fosse, na atual fase de sua vida não deixaria a garota de braço quebrado, fazer tamanho esforço. 

As conversinhas giravam os grupos de alunos. Neville, devido a surpresa ainda não conseguia fechar a boca, ficando de queixo caído por um bom tempo. Severo Snape agindo de bondade com alguém era cena inesperada em toda a sua existência. 

- O Snape está estranho! – comentou Rony, enquanto ele, Harry e Hermione caminhavam até a beira do lago. 

- Muito estranho, você quer dizer.. Será que esse homem esta em sua razão normal? – questionou Harry, agitando a cabeça. 

Hermione viviam o sentimento dúbio de contar a eles o que dissera o diretor, ou silenciar, mas prometera a Alvo que silenciaria. 

- Não sei, tem coisas diferentes envolvendo o Snape. – comentou Harry. – Sinceramente, ele não parece ser o mesmo professor que foi nos outros seis anos. Se eu não estivesse falando demais, diria que parece que o Snape fez como a Fawkes.. ressurgiu das cinzas. 

- ora, Harry, não sabia que você andava se mostrando tão poético a respeito do Snape. – troçou Rony rindo. Mas Hermione refletiu a frase. 

Ressurgiu das cinzas.. Sim, talvez essa fora a expressão mais correta que se dissera a respeito do professor Snape nos últimos tempos. Aparentemente ele não havia mudado muito, mas qualquer mudança em alguém tão cético e bravio seria sentida mesmo que representasse apenas 0,01% do todo. estavam todos na beira do lago, caldeirões a postos, quando professor chegou.. o vento fazia tudo voar, e Hermione teve que segurar contra o corpo alguns pergaminhos mais teimosos que teimavam em sair voando dos livros. 

- Muito bem. – falou o professor, apreciando o conjunto, enquanto deixava seus cabelos voarem livremente, e dizia para a classe. – Hoje vocês irão providenciar os ingredientes desta poção na Floresta Proibida. Isso mostra que preparar bem uma Poção, não é apenas e tão somente perceber o brilho de uma poção fermentando num caldeirão. Precisam ser bons bruxos no conjunto. Hoje veremos quem tem mais habilidade para arrumar os ingredientes e fazer a Poção para não sentir frio, em menor tempo. 

A mão de Hermione se ergueu no ar com o movimento dois pergaminhos voaram, flutuando nas águas do lago. 

- Pois não, Srta. Granger? – questionou o professor. 

- Mas não temos permissão para entrar na Floresta Proibida e... 

- Este será um caso especial. Hagrid estará fiscalizando o trabalho de vocês o tempo inteiro para que não adentrem além do necessário na Floresta. – explicou ele, passando em seguida a relação de ingredientes necessários. Os alunos se preocuparam em anotar tudo e o professor finalizou. – este trabalho será individual. Quem eu pegar contrabandeando ingredientes ou fiscalizando e fervendo poções alheias, perderá 20 pontos para sua casa. – os sonserinos riram certos de não sofrerem retaliações. – independente que qual ela for. O sorriso nos lábios de Draco Malfoy sumiu no segundo seguinte. – Podem ir. 

A maioria saiu maldizendo o professor. Haviam alimentado a ilusão de que aquela seria uma aula diferente. mas não era. Aquilo era ser tirano demais. Teriam que se arriscar a entrar na Floresta Proibida, achar os ingredientes e depois teriam que cozinha-los ao ar livre. isso era ser muito tirânico. Neville estava satisfeito. Tinha metade da nota assegurada, pelo seu excelente desempenho em Herbologia, facilmente acharia as raízes e folhas pedidas. Mas maioria estava exasperada. Que idéia imbecil fora aquela?? Idéia de alguém que em sã consciência conseguira se casar com Sibila.. Aquela era a opinião corrente. A ventilou-se entre todos os alunos a opinião de que Snape estava totalmente fora de seu juízo normal. Praticamente todos rumavam para a Floresta. Hermione no entanto, tentava recuperar os pergaminhos que boiavam sobre o lago. Por um minuto ou dois, Snape apenas ficou apreciando os esforços da moça, e depois veio ajudá-la. Se os pergaminhos, por exemplo estivessem do outro lado do lago, tudo seria fácil e um _"Accio"_ bastaria. mas assim, era mesmo complicado pois_ Accio não funcionava sobre a água. Com sorte, o pergaminho restante veio parar na mão do professor que o restituiu a aluna. esta polidamente agradeceu. _

Ambos caminharam lado a lado sem trocar uma palavra. Hermione pensava em pedir para o professor algo sobre os livros, e ele por sua vez pensavam em pedir a moça como estavam os livros. Mas nenhum dos dois falou nada. Eles adentraram na Floresta e Hermione assim como os outros começou a procurar os ingredientes. Se ouviam ruídos por todas as partes, pessoas conversando e discutindo sobre essa, aquela ou a outra raiz. Hermione percebeu Neville ajoelhado num montículo de plantas e retirando com cuidado uma raiz. Deveria ser algo realmente raro. Com um sorriso orgulhoso, o garoto guardou a plantinha no bolso. 

O tempo se passou rapidamente dentro da Floresta. Neville fora um dos primeiros a sair para cozinhar a poção sob um leve olhar aprovador do professor, que realmente não esperava outra atitude.. Alguns menos hábeis foram saindo de lá, mas nada da Srta. Granger. O professor achou aquilo curioso. A moça deveria estar desesperada para ser a primeira em tudo, e entretanto estava se demorando... Imaginava que ela deveria querer pegar as melhores plantas, as mais perfeitas, as que poderiam ser usadas para fazer os melhores tipos de Poções. A eterna mania de perfeição, que a moça tinha e Snape sabia também ser portador, lhe trazia muito problemas, como por exemplo aquele. Odiava Ter que fazer isso, mas iria procurar a garota. Na verdade, ele próprio não gostava da floresta.. A Floresta Proibida era boa e bela de ser analisada dentro da capa de um livro, mas quando se tivesse com medo ou receio de algo, se pudesse simplesmente fechar o livro e parar de ler. Não entendia esse súbito comportamento da Srta. Granger. As folhas e raízes que pedira estavam ali, em fácil alcance, tanto que até os obtusos Crabbe e Goyle encontraram. 

Snape falou com Hagrid para supervisionar os outros que faziam as poções e foi a procura da aluna, maldizendo a necessidade de perfeição que gerenciava a vida da moça. Tudo para ela tinha que ser o melhor, tudo tinha que estar impecável, tudo tinha que estar 100% senão não seria digno de nota. Ele ai maldizendo esse comportamento bem típico dele próprio, Floresta a dentro, e qual não foi sua surpresa, ao ver Hermione Granger, no cume de uma limeira tento arrancar a folha mais alta e brilhante. 

- Srta. Granger! – falou ele sem seu tom mais autoritário, chamando atenção da moça. 

Hermione se desconcentrou com a voz, e sem querer, apoiou-se num galho quebrado para olhar quem falara. Num segundo, o galho ruíra e ela desabara ao chão bem em cima do homem. 

- Como esta Hermione? – eram as vozes de Rony e Harry na Ala Hospitalar. Enquanto a moça despencava da arvore sua cabeça bateu num galho mais proeminente e ela desmaiou. Instantaneamente, Snape conjurou um feitiço e levou-a para fora da Floresta. Lá, destinara a Hagrid a tarefa de leva-la até a Ala Hospitalar. Primeiro o trabalho, depois o lazer. Que engraçado. Desde quando seria lazer levar a srta. Granger até a Ala Hospitalar? Poderia ser considerado cruel, mas ele próprio sabia não o era. Mas achara realmente engraçado o porquê dela ter se machucado. Atingir a perfeição requer alguns tipos de sacrifícios, que na maioria das vezes os intelectuais como eles não estavam preparados para aceitar. A poção seria realizada com a mais feia e velha folha da arvore, mas ela quisera pegar a mais alta, a mais bonita.. Na verdade tinha vontade de rir, mas não o faria, mesmo porque não era um homem dado a risos, e quantas vezes isso o atrapalhara. 

Não sabia como, mas isso era verdade. As pessoas que rissem demais eram consideradas extrovertidas e escandalosas, as que rissem de menos, fechadas e introspectivas. Não era porque uma pessoa não desse sorrisos que ela não estaria feliz. E mesmo a felicidade era algo relativo. Ele sempre sentia-se feliz quando via uma poção ferver, um livro novo poder ser lido, novas descobertas, um dia frio de nuvens escuras e a neve. Por exemplo, não via nenhuma beleza no desabrochar de uma flor. Não, isso não era absolutamente verdade, na flor como um todo ele via a beleza, mas pétalas macias como as folhas dos livros trouxas que manuseara na faculdade e que não eram feitas de folhas frágeis de pergaminhos bruxos, donde se poderia sempre ler a página conjunta. 

Sim, uma página sobreposta, querendo ser lida, sem ser vista, ao contraste de luz como os acontecimentos de sua vida. 

- Ela está bem, sr. Weasley e sr. Potter! – era a voz de Papoula, a enfermeira. Ele a ouvia escondido no corredor oposto da Ala hospital. Lhe ocorrera durante a ultima aula do dia que a moça não teria nenhum livro com o qual se distrair na Ala Hospital e por isso, resolvera levar um. Talvez fosse um pouco de remorso. Ou seria ele mesmo, que queria que alguém se lembrasse de si próprio quando caia nos abismo de seu consciente? Sim, poderia ser isso.. Nas poucas vezes em que permanecera na Ala Hospital e seus amigos lhe trouxeram xadrez, snap explosivo, alguma revisitinha imprópria, que seria ordenado a cumprir inúmeras detenções caso fosse pego com algo daquele gênero.. Justo ele o sem coração, sem emoções. 

- Mas ninguém nunca lhe trouxera um misero livro, recorte de Transfiguração Hoje, ou o profeta Diário daquele dia. 

- Mas nós gostaríamos de vê-la. – era a voz de Weasley. 

- Impossível, sr. Weasley, a srta. Granger, bateu muito forte com a cabeça não está em condições de receber visitas. 

- Mas, Madame... – Harry Potter começou a falar. 

- Nem pensar, srs. – disse a enfermeira em tom de final de conversa - Mais tarde talvez. – e fechou a porta. 

Os dois garotos estavam reclamando pelo corredor a fora, e Snape esperou-os sumir no final do corredor. E depois, fez algo que considerou infantil de sua parte. Colocou o livro no chão, com um pergaminho dizendo para ser entregue a srta. Granger e bateu na porta sumindo de vista. 


	6. Necessidade de um amigo

**Capítulo VI- Necessidade de um amigo**

Essa masmorra é fria, pensou Severo Snape, talvez pela milésima vez naquela noite. Não era a masmorra que estava fria, pois sempre o fora assim. Era a sua vida que estava gélida. Enquanto aquecia os pés com uma manta escura lia com leve satisfação um correio que chegara mais cedo, e que o convidava a palestrar sobre Poções numa universidade suíça. Sim, evidentemente esse não era o primeiro convite que recebia desse gênero, mas sem saber o que porque, este parecera diferente aos seus olhos. Os convites sempre foram um reconhecimento ao seu trabalho, ao seu conhecimento. E isso, poderia ficar muito bem trancafiado nas páginas de um livro.

Talvez pela primeira vez em anos, pensou na falta que lhe fazia um amigo, um pai, uma mãe, um irmão.. alguém para conversar, para trocar idéias. Dar opiniões.. Era difícil ele sentir falta de alguém assim, era muito difícil. Sempre fora um grande e incorrigível individualista e esse tipo de pessoa, apenas quer ecos e não compartilhadores de idéias. E se fosse para Ter ecos poderia chamar os elfos domésticos que simplesmente repetiriam suas opiniões. Não, na verdade precisava de alguém para lhe contestar, lhe trazer a razão nos erros, lhe mostrar que infelizmente nem sempre estava certo. Alguém a quem não pudesse punir por suas opiniões... mas que as tivesse. isso era totalmente complicado.. encontrar pessoas que tivessem opiniões. Basicamente, todos se contentavam em repetir aquilo que os outros tinha dito.. e os que não eram assim, possivelmente seriam como ele. mas reconhecia, sim.. ele Severo Snape, o ermitão das masmorras,reconhecia que lhe fazia muita falta alguém para conversar. Mas não fora sempre assim? Até algum tempo nunca sentira falta de ninguém para compartilhar suas opiniões e crenças.. mas aquele fora o Severo Snape que ele se esmerava em matar.. aquele era o Severo Snape frio, calculista e mau que ele queria enterrar para sempre de sua historia.. O novo, o que renascera das cinzas precisava de alguém com quem conversar naquelas noites frias que ainda vigoravam naquela Masmorra. 

Há dias, Hermione conjecturava consigo mesma se deveria falar com a professora Mcgonagall sobre um assunto que muito lhe preocupava ou não. E for fim, decidira que iria falar-lhe no final daquela aula. Seus olhos corriam pelo pergaminho enquanto copiava as palavras ditadas pela professora ainda sem ter certeza de agir certo. Não poderia negar que Snape houvesse mudado, e muito. Até convidara alguns alunos cujas notas deixavam a desejar que fossem ter aulas extras.. E isso sim era incrivelmente impressionante. Porque o tirano-ditador iria querer fazer algo assim? Ela lembrava-se com clareza da expressão assustada de Neville ao escutar isso na aula. Sim, ele arregalou os olhos como se sua sentença de morte tivesse sido decretada. Não que ela continuasse a ter aquela opinião de Snape, o monstro. Nem teria cabimento pensar assim quando o homem lhe dera muitos livros raros, aparentemente apenas para se ver livre deles. Nunca mais tivera que lhe falar a sós, e nem Dumbledore lhe dera mais informações a seguir, e com o passar dos dias, as transformações do professor de Poções deixaram de ser um assunto importante que foi substituída por algumas fofocas mais recentes, mas que ele não era mais a mesma pessoa, não era. Isso, por um aspecto lhe preocupava, mas por outro.... 

* * *

Era uma manha muito fria. O exterior do castelo estava coberto de neve e Hermione vinha rapidamente até a biblioteca. Era maçante aquilo de ser Monitora-Chefe. Claro, fora uma recompensa por sua dedicação, por seu estudo... mas será que alguma coisa pagaria todo aquele tempo despendido, toda aquela vida massacrante que vinha levando desde a nomeação? Sim, era muito complicada aquela situação. A professora Minerva não se opusera a que ela freqüentasse as aulas de reforço que Snape, estranhamente vinha ministrando aos alunos. Pelo contrário, até dissera fazer questão de que ela aprendesse mais e tivesse desempenhos superiores. Mas Hermione, embora gostasse daquela rotina, estava farta! Sim, esse era o termo exato, farta de ser a sabe-tudo, farta de ser a cumpridora e fiscalizadora das regras, farta de ter que ser a pregadora da moral e dos bons costumes.. farta, farta, farta.. Aquilo não era vida.. acordar cedinho todos os dias, enquanto a escola dormia, ter que ficar horas e horas estudando e deixando de aproveitar os campos, os dias de sol, as gargalhadas dos colegas simplesmente por preferir estudar , para manter sua fama, para manter as notas maravilhosamente bem. Mas e ela, Hermione Granger, preferia realmente estudar? Ou será que não seria aconselhável dosar seu estudo com a sua vida normal. Uma vida que incluísse também divertimentos e não livros e livros.

Manter uma inteligência não era algo nada fácil. Muito complicado para falar a verdade. Dentro em pouco a escola despertaria para mais um dia de estudos e ela mais uma vez iria cumprir seu papel.. Mas estava farta, farta, farta.... 

* * *

Neville carregava seu livro de Poções e sentando numa poltrona ao lado da porta do Salão Comunal a espera de Hermione. O garoto simplesmente não conseguia entender porque Hermione freqüentava aquelas aulas. Na realidade, ele nem conseguia imaginar porque o professor Snape estava dando aulas particulares aos alunos. Snape estava muito diferente, isso era verdade.. Não tinha mais o habito de ficar lhe controlando nas aulas e por conta disso seu desempenho melhorara muito. Talvez até conseguisse terminar o ano deixando de ser o pior aluno de Poções da escola. A perspectiva por si só era agradável. Sua avó ficaria radiante,e ele bem sabia como a velha precisava de motivos para se alegrar. 

Hermione chegara com sua habitual pressa e em pouco eles desceram até a Masmorra maior, onde eram dadas as aulas. Muitos alunos já estavam presentes, de diversas casas e anos. Lufa-lufas eram a maioria, mas tinham alguns de outras casas, todos se prepararam para a chegada do professor, que apareceu com sua longa e esvoaçante capa negra carregado de pergaminhos. Ele depositou os pergaminhos por sobre a mesa e fixou os olhos nos alunos. A sala parecia totalmente bruxuleante naquela noite, apenas com achas que iluminavam as paredes... por um segundo, Snape parecia estar procurando alguém e seu olhos a encontraram. Tinha certeza absoluta de que ela estaria lá.. Desde quando a sabe-tudo dispensaria uma aula adicional?

- srta. Granger, venha até aqui, por favor? – pediu ele, com sua voz habitual.

Hermione surpresa, levantou-se de sua mesa indo até a cátedra.

- Espero que não se importe em me auxiliar nesta aula. – explicou ele. – A masmorra está cheia.. De onde saíram tantos alunos para apreciar a minha maravilhosa companhia numa noite tão fria quanto essa? – uma sombra de um sorriso perpassou pelo rosto pálido do professor.

-Os boatos de que o senhor estaria dando aulas extras se espalhou rapidamente pela escola. – disse ela, com reservas- E que o senhor era menos... – ela procurou a palavra- rígido nas aulas extras motivou muitos a estarem aqui.

Snape apenas limitou-se a arquear as sobrancelhas. Menos rígido fora uma maneira contida de dizer que ele era menos tirânico e ditador e que humilhava menos os alunos nas aulas extras, ao contrário do que poderia se esperar.

Minutos depois todos os alunos trabalhavam nas poções pedidas e Hermione, com a insígnia de monitora-chefe, que lhe dava plenos poderes, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe impedia de ter uma vida normal dentro de Hogwarts, auxiliava Snape. Ele distribuira os pergaminhos e cada aluno trabalhava na Poção de acordo com as suas exigências. Neville parecia confiante, e quase nem necessitava da assistência de Snape ou Hermione para cumprir as tarefas propostas. Muitos alunos, especialmente os mais jovens conjeturaram o porquê da mudança de Snape.. e que realmente era melhor lidar com eles naquelas aulas extras do que nas aulas habituais.

Por fim, todas as pessoas sairiam e Hermione também se preparava para deixar a Masmorra, quando foi subitamente interrompida pela voz do professor.

- Srta?

Ela virou-se a espera de algum tipo de orientação. Talvez algum tipo de correção ou de reprimenda... Porém o professor segurava um livro.

- Achei que talvez a senhorita gostasse de ver esse livro. Era um livro com letras prateadas na capa, mas que pela escuridão da Masmorra ela não conseguia ler. Hermione caminhou até a mesa do professor que lhe alcançou a obra: "Poções medicinais das trevas". Hermione já lera algo sobre aquela obra. Era o mais completo livro sobre a chamada Medicina das Trevas...

- Mas, mas.... – ela disse, inebriada com o livro e folheando.- este livro é raro...

- Pois é. – comentou ele, olhando a moça com atenção. – Srta. Granger, se você folhear a obra até a página 406 verá um artigo meu.

Ela olhou-o com os olhos arregalados, mas percebeu que ele tinha no rosto a sua expressão normal de profundo desgosto, embora percebesse que aqueles olhos negros brilhavam mais do que o habitual.

_"Plantas que Minimizam a ação da Maldição Império" _

Era o titulo do artigo que ele dissera. Na realidade ele estava sentindo-se lisonjeado com a atenção e com a admiração com que ela mirava o artigo.

- Posso ler? – ela perguntou com insegurança.

- O artigo? – ele perguntou com total desfaçatez.

- Sim, o artigo. – disse ela, que não havia entendido o tom de irônica brincadeira anterior.

- Este livro é seu! – afirmou ele, mas perante o olhar incrédulo dela procedeu a explicação.- Cada autor tem uma cota da obra para presentear as pessoas que quiser. E bem.. – ele baixou os olhos- pensei que talvez .. a senhorita é uma das poucas pessoas que conheço que sabe valorizar os livros. – ele parou, olhou o teto e depois continuou.- mas se não quiser a obra...

- È claro que eu quero! – afirmou ela, abraçando o livro e sorrindo para o homem que apenas limitou-se a lhe fazer uma expressão letal- Muito obrigado, professor Snape. E parabéns pela publicação do artigo.

O sisudo professor de Poções apenas limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça , e ficar observando a moça sair.

Hermione encostou a porta da masmorra com o livro ainda na mão, cujas letras da capa brilhavam de encontro com as achas de madeira. Mas algo lhe fazia ficar pensativa a esse respeito. Porque sem mais nem menos, Snape lhe presentearia com um livro raro que continha um artigo seu? Sim, até cogitava ser possível o que ele dissera a cerca de não ter a quem presentear os livros. Mas porque justo ela? Era certo que ela diferente dos demais alunos, seu amor pelos livros, pela responsabilidade..

E de repente a resposta lhe ocorreu:

" Será que ele estava presenteando a ela, Hermione Granger com o livro, ou estaria presenteando a ele mesmo?"


	7. Preaprativos para uma palestra em Lion

**Capítulo VII- Preparativos para uma Palestra em Lion **

As atividades rotineiras estavam tirando o sossego de Hermione , os exames de Niems estavam chegando, tinha o trabalho final para fazer, os corredores para vigiar! Agora, por exemplo, deveria estar trabalhando em suas coisas, entretanto estava vigiando os corredores. Meio inconscientemente e sem destino, ia caminhando por entre os corredores escuros em busca do nada. Era realmente complicada aquela situação. Tinha tantas tarefas a desempenhar que já cogitara pedir novamente o gira-tempo para a professora Minerva. Além disso, havia toda aquela questão envolvendo Snape. O professor de Poções certamente estava fora de seu normal. Quando em circunstâncias normais ele lhe presentearia com livros e ajudaria os alunos sem querer nada em troca? Ela tentava não pensar daquela maneira, mas somente existiam duas alternativas para essas ações ou ele estava realmente doente ou tinha alguma intenção por trás. Todos aqueles anos sendo aluna de Severo Snape e sabendo de suas atividades como espião lhe faziam não crer, que o professor mudasse da água para o vinho em questão de dias.

Não, deveria ter algo por trás.

Tudo sempre tinha algo por trás.

Porém, numa reunião dele com o professor Dumbledore, que ouvira realmente por acaso, escutara que Voldemort o afastara temporariamente do círculo, achando-o muito abalado e desta maneira, preservando seu talento e "fidelidade" para as mais importantes ações. Obviamente aquilo deveria ser uma mentira. Desde quanto pelo que saiba, lera e estudara a cerca do Lord das trevas, este se importaria com algum de seus seguidores... apenas estava ali para castigá-los das piores maneiras possíveis, quando não executavam o ordenado. Hermione não sabia o que pensar. E quanto mais refletia sobre o assunto, mais sem respostas ficava.

"Alter ego" - engraçado como aquela expressão se fixara em seu ser. Era complicado isso, a pessoa ser um eco de si mesma... Devia ser muito triste, mas talvez ser eco de si mesmo fosse o destino das pessoas que não amavam sua própria vida, e que por isso, não encontravam nenhuma razão para viver. Ou, para ao menos sobreviver. Talvez esse fosse o caso do Snape e talvez algum dia viesse a ser seu caso.

Fora um choque quando, a algumas noites atrás, pela primeira vez conseguira entender o que estava por trás daquele "alter ego". Realmente haviam algumas características que tanto ela quanto o professor Snape tinham. Ambos eram compenetrados em seu trabalho, inteligentes, cultos, mas não possuíam realmente nada a fazer se não tivessem livros a seu lado. Ela, Hermione Granger, por exemplo não conseguia conceber uma vida como a Harry e Rony, onde o quadribol era o delimitador de todas as coisas, sendo o esporte quem na verdade coordenava a vida deles, e por causa do que poderiam até eventualmente morrer. Que exagero!!! E o quadribol não passava de um esporte. Não era algo verdadeiramente importante... mas a importância das coisas está em que as concebe como tal. Quem além dela mesma acharia as coisas a que atribuía monstro valor, como deveres e estudos realmente importantes? Além dela e talvez, relutou um pouco, mas concedeu-se o pensamento, do professor Snape? Talvez mais uma dúzia de pessoas, das quais não tinha a felicidade de conhecer ninguém dentro do mundo mágico.

Neste momento, Hermione estava na direção altura da cozinha tencionando tomar um chá quente, quando foi atraída por vozes amplificadas, ou talvez fosse apenas uma voz, ela não tinha certeza, que vinham das masmorras...

Com curiosidade a garota foi se aproximando e a voz do professor Snape foi se tornando mais e mais clara. Ele parecia estar discursando, e ao que se lembrava, o tema era aquele artigo sobre a minimização da Maldição Império, que o professor escrevera e que fora impresso naquele ultimo livro que Snape lhe dera.

Leve e cuidadosamente ela abriu a porta da masmorra e visualizou uma cena deveras interessante. O quadro negro estava coberto por enormes pergaminhos e em cima da mesa do professor um caldeirão borbulhava. Snape estava falando com entusiasmo para uma sala deserta.

O professor com a sensibilidade aguçada pelos anos de espionagem, percebera que era observando e olhou para a porta onde estava Hermione. 

Ele ficou levemente surpreso, mas achou que talvez ali estivesse a resposta a suas suplicas por um, nem que fosse um único ouvinte de seu discurso.

- Bom que tenha aparecido. – dissera ele, numa voz clara, pegando a moça pelo braço e postando-a numa cadeira no meio da sala de aula, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe entregava alguns pergaminhos e penas. – Irei recomeçar para a que a senhorita aproveite toda a palestra. – proclamou ele, voltando ao posto em que a aluna o vira segundos antes.

Hermione estava assustada. O jeito com que ele lhe fizera entrar na sala e sentar-se na classe, fora surpreendente até mesmo para ser uma atitude de Severo Snape, o imprevisível. Era algo rude, evidentemente rude, mas era também a expressão aliviada por ver que alguém estava ali. 

- Esta é a palestra que irei proferir em Lion semana que vem, sobre aquele livro que lhe dei.

Mesmo que não quisesse, Snape sentiu-se lisonjeado pela expressão de admiração e êxtase que a moça fizera. Aquilo era impressionante. Hermione achara aquilo extremamente grandioso, mas não falara nada.

- Depois lhe darei o programa para ler- dissera ele, ao ver o interesse de Hermione - Odeio admitir, srta. Granger, mas gostaria que escutasse a tudo com a atenção e depois comentasse. Quero que essa minha palestra saia a mais perfeita possível.

"Sim, senhor perfeccionista" – pensou a moça, mas exteriormente, apenas assentiu com a cabeça, preparando-se para escutar tudo com atenção. Poderia ter dito que não, mas jamais em sua vida iria perderia a oportunidade de escutar uma palestra a ser proferida em Lion, em primeira mão.

Foram quase duas horas de palestra, em que Hermione escutava tudo com atenção redobrada e fazia inúmeras anotações nos pergaminhos. Instintivamente Snape descobrira que aquela era a grande prova de sua palestra. Se conseguisse agradar a Sabe-tudo, certamente seria fácil agradar um nível médio de pesquisadores, pessoas que tinham poucos conhecimentos sobre uma área donde pelo que sabia era o único pesquisador. A srta. Granger tinha uma das mentes mais sistemáticas que ele conhecera até então, além de claro, ser inegavelmente inteligente.

Quando Snape proferiu a ultima palavra Hermione teve que se controlar para não aplaudi-lo ou poderia ser escorraçada dali. Ela limitou-se a erguer a mão, buscando a oportunidade para fazer os questionamentos, como numa legítima palestra.

Snape lhe deu a palavra e ela passou a meia hora seguinte tecendo comentários e fazendo perguntas, tudo sob um olhar altamente aprovador do professor, que fizera muitas anotações.

* * *

Naquele café da manhã, Hermione recebera um pequeno bilhete que dizia apenas:

_Já procedi às modificações na palestra e gostaria que a srta as apreciasse. Esteja as 21:00 em minha masmorra. _

Ela apenas olhou para a mesa dos professores e assentiu rapidamente com a cabeça e Snape mostrou com um gesto aparentemente inocente Ter entendido a confirmação, Ao mesmo tempo se questionava intimamente sobre o porquê de estar querendo o auxilio da sabe-tudo, justamente alguém como ele, tão auto-suficiente e senhor de si? Sim, será que aquela não era uma maneira de saber o que ele próprio pensava do que fazia? Era uma temática boa a se pensar. Era obrigado a reconhecer que a srta. Granger fizera uma ou duas observações bastante importantes sobre a palestra e algumas sugestões de cartazes e coisas trouxas que poderiam ser inclusas e dariam uma dinâmica diferente ao seu discurso.

Mas porque queria o auxilio da Granger? Ele não era certamente uma pessoa que tinha amizades e por isso, poucas seriam as pessoas a quem poderia pedir idéias. Granger era metida e achava-se dona do mundo e portanto seria a pessoa perfeita. E talvez pela primeira vez ele formulara o raciocínio de que gostava de impressionar a moça, gostava de ver uma admiração nos olhos dela, algo extasiante. Aquilo lhe fazia ter consciência do quanto às mesmas coisas poderiam ter igual importância para seres tão diferentes quanto ele e a srta. Granger.

Era realmente difícil admitir que em seu atual estágio de vida, preferia Ter a companhia da srta. Granger naquela masmorra do que ficar sozinho. Isso era um dado altamente preocupante. E se tornasse-se amigo da sabe-tudo?

Seu olhos negros se arregalaram com a surpresa do pensamento. Dumbledore era seu amigo, mas depois dele, a pessoa a quem poderia classificar como mais próxima disso, era a sabe-tudo.

Talvez estivesse mudando rápido, rápido demais até mesmo para sua compreensão. 

* * *

Naquela noite ela voltara a assisti-lo, assim como nas três subseqüentes, até a véspera da partida dele para a universidade francesa. Os alunos, quando souberam que o professor Snape passaria uma semana em congressos, e não ministraria as aulas, começaram a conjeturar sobre a partida dele e que talvez não fosse necessária sua volta.

-Ora, Mione, mas você sabe como são importantes essas palestras. –era a voz de Rony, com a boca cheia de creme de chocolate quem falava- quem sabe o Snape não recebe um convite fabuloso e resolve ficar por lá mesmo?

- Seria bom para ambas as partes, nos livraríamos do Snape e ele também se veria livre da gente. – Harry considerou, sob concordância dos demais.

- È bem diferente de se querer simplesmente a morte dele! – explicou Rony- assim como a maioria de nós pensa.

Hermione não sabia porquê, mas sentia uma certa apreensão com essa conversa. E se realmente Severo Snape ficasse na França?

* * *

A palestra estava irretocável. Os cartazes demonstrativos estava perfeitos, os ingredientes separados e naquele instante Hermione ajudava o professor Severo Snape a guardá-los numa maleta apropriada. Muitos eram ingredientes raros que não deveriam ser desperdiçados. Snape fizera questões de lhe explicar que aqueles eram ingredientes, obtidos sob determinadas condições e que portanto, era necessário que a lua estivesse de tal maneira, que não houvesse chovido por três semanas antes da colheita, combinando com uma posição solar e estrelar favorável. Aquilo era impressionante e mesmo era uma das abordagens de suas palestras, que enfatizavam que o não crescimento destas pesquisas também se devia ao fato da difícil obtenção das substâncias envolvidas. Hermione insistira para o professor fizesse algumas anotações a parte para serem usadas em painéis de que ele faria parte. Snape não gostara da sugestão, mas por fim acabara acatando- a . Mas isso gerou lhe muitas preocupações. Não poderia se deixar ser persuadido pela sabe-tudo. Na verdade, no assunto específico das anotações para painéis ela tivera razão, e atentara para detalhes dos quais ele tivera completo esquecimento. Mas tinha que Ter cuidado com a moça, ela tinha muita esperteza, e esperteza aliada a inteligência sempre eram comportamentos que deveriam ser minuciosamente examinados.

Os ingredientes estavam guardados, os papeis dispostos e Snape gentilmente dissera a senhorita Granger que ela poderia se recolher a Torre da Grifinória, mas ela permanecera parada no mesmo local, observando a mala dos ingredientes. Depois de alguns instantes, em que observara a atitude da moça Snape quis saber.

- Algum problema, senhorita Granger?

- Não. –ela começou a falar. – Quer dizer... – ela parou, engoliu em seco e continuou – eu sei que fazem muitos anos que o senhor não ministra palestras para um publico desse gênero, e então resolvi... – ela estancou a fala e alcançou ao professor um pequeno pingente em forma de um trevo de quatro folhas- sei que o senhor vai achar isso uma grande bobagem, mas...

Ele pegou o pingente da mão da moça e ficou observando-o . Era um conhecido símbolo da sorte. Lendas trouxas, mas a moça era descendente de trouxas.

- Bem, eu o enfeiticei com um feitiço da sorte, então... – ela olhava insegura para o professor, temendo que ele lhe dissesse alguma coisa desairosa . Snape não sabia o que fazer, poderia Ter muitas reações. Em seus velhos tempo diria que a moça era uma idiota, mas não poderia fazer isso, primeiramente por não ser mais seu eu antigo e depois porque a moça muito o ajudara nos preparativos das palestras e painéis. De alguma forma, aquele pequeno pingente mostrava que ela importava-se com o sucesso dele naquele empreendimentos.

- Obrigado, Srta. Granger. – ele lhe deu um olhar amistoso. – De qualquer forma sorte sempre é bem vinda.

A moça estendeu a mão na direção dele, dizendo.

- Espero que o senhor seja muito bem sucedido, professor.

Ele cumprimentou-a dizendo.

- Serei, senhorita Granger. Ao menos espero ser.


	8. Meu eu revela

**Capítulo VIII- Meu eu revela... **

Snape partira logo ao amanhecer. Hermione sabia disso, e realmente torcia para que as palestras fossem um sucesso. Ao menos dera sua contribuição mesmo que pequena para ele fosse bem sucedido. E realmente o professor Snape precisava disso. Precisava ser bem sucedido em suas ações, precisava voltar a ter uma vida e deixar de ficar enfurnado naquela masmorra horrível. Se bem que mesmo as masmorras estivessem menos frias e intransponíveis ultimamente. Assim como o próprio Snape, talvez.

* * *

Dois dias depois da partida de Snape, Hermione recebera um pequeno pergaminho na hora do café da manhã. Rony e Harry estranharam isso, uma vez que os pais de Hermione eram trouxas e a mãe, por incrível que pudesse parecer morria de medo de inofensivas corujas, comentando que eram bichos feios e ferozes. Isso fazia Hermione rir com gosto. Desde quando corujas eram bichos ferozes? 

- De quem é carta, Mione? – Harry quis saber. Os comentários na mesa ainda eram sobre a ausência de Snape e Neville ao lado de Rony fazia planos de tirar uma excelente nota nesta aula e quem sabe convencer madame Ponfrey de que ele era um exíminio preparador de Poções? 

- Meus pais. – respondeu ela, franzindo as sobrancelhas, uma vez que o pergaminho estava lacrado e não havia nenhuma indicação do remetente. 

- Deixe-me ler! – Rony tentou tirar o pergaminho da mão dela. 

- Rony, eu nem abri! – contrapôs ela cada vez mais curiosa, numa voz bravia. Que poderia ter lhe enviado uma carta tão misteriosa? Ela se ergueu da mesa indo em direção ao lado de fora do Salão. 

- Aonde você vai, Mione? – quis saber Rony. 

- Ler a carta dos meus pais em paz, porque aqui com vocês, parece que não tenho nem o direito de ler uma carta. –respondeu ela mal humorada, enquanto se distanciava. 

- Rony, o que deu em você para querer ler uma carta que ele nem abrira? – quis saber Harry censurando o outro. 

- Não vi que ela não tinha aberto. – explicou Rony, devorando uma bomba de creme. – E mesmo não era motivo para ela ficar tão brava. 

- A Mione anda diferente. – comentou Harry. – isso é fato. 

Sentada num banco no lado de fora do castelo, Hermione Granger,abria a carta que recebera. E ficou muito surpresa ao reconhecer a caligrafia do remetente. 

_"Srta. Granger. _

_Desculpe-me a liberdade de lhe escrever sem ter avisado, mas achei que talvez gostasse de saber que a palestra foi um sucesso. Fui muito cumprimentado e muitas pessoas quiseram maiores informações, tanto que será aberto um painel exclusivo para o tratamento das maldições. Jonh Michaelsen esta fazendo pesquisas sobre os efeitos das Poções na maldição Crucio (as anotações sobre a palestra dele estão em anexo, e cuide bem delas, srta. pois são as originais) Estou muito orgulhoso e também devo lhe agradecer a ajuda. Muitas das perguntas que a srta. fez durante as adaptações das palestras foram realmente questões levantadas pela platéia. Consegui diversos livros "todos autografados" para sua coleção, em agradecimento a ajuda._

_Ainda não é certo, mas possivelmente receberei um convite para palestrar as ainda neste ano na Universidade de Michigan. Não é realmente fantástico, srta. Granger? A srta. precisava ter visto as pessoas.. Foi fantástico, mas quando estiver de volta ao castelo faço questão de lhe contar todos os detalhes pessoalmente, isso é claro se não for tomar seu tempo. _

_Obrigado pelo trevo de quatro folhas. Ele é realmente poderoso. _

_Atenciosamente, _

_Severo Snape" _

Hermione ficou radiante após ter lido aquilo. Realmente fora melhor que a expectativa,e para Snape ter lhe escrito tudo deveria ter sido fantástico, mesmo porque aquilo não era coisa do temperamento dele, que morreria ao admitir que fora bem sucedido com a ajuda de alguém, principalmente a dela. Realmente ela também considerava de certa forma consagrada. Sim, mas agora tinha que responder a carta. Ela subiu correndo as escadas até o dormitório da Grifinória, sorrindo. Quem diria que algum dia ficaria feliz em receber uma carta de Severo Snape?

* * *

Sentados num café dentro da universidade de Lyon, na França dois homens conversavam. Um deles tinha a seu lado uma grande pilha de livros, e bebericavamente lentamente uma xícara de café, enquanto o outro tomava um potencial chocolate quente que fumegava.

- Você não sabe Snape, o quanto é bom trocarmos essas idéias todas. – falava um homem loiro chamado Jonh Michaelsen. 

- Claro que sei, Michaelsen. – comentou ele.- é mais fácil realizarmos essas pesquisas se caminharmos juntos. E foi muito bom ter encontrado você, que também esta se dedicando a esse tipo de coisa. Passei anos trancado em Hogwarts e agora quero recuperar parte do tempo perdido. 

Os olhos do outros se detiveram na pilha de livros ao lado de Snape. 

- E esses livros todos são para você? 

- Não, são presentes para a srta. Granger. – explicou Snape, arrependendo-se no instante seguinte ao ver a expressão risonha no rosto do outro. 

- Sua namorada? – ele quis saber, fazendo Snape corar. 

- Não! – disse ele firmemente – é uma aluna da escola. 

O outro riu ironicamente. 

- Sim, imagino que seja. É a mesma moça para quem você tem escrito todos os dias? Para quem tem comprado livros e adornos de cabelo? E suponho que seja a mesma moça que lhe deu esse pingente em forma de trevo de quatro folhas,que você segura o tempo todo? 

Snape não respondeu de imediato pois poderia ter voado no pescoço do outro. 

- Você tem uma mentalidade sórdida, Michaelsen. A garota é apenas minha amiga. – falou ele, pensando na palavra "amiga". Realmente Hermione Granger era sua amiga.. Lhe ajudara muito a se tornar um sucesso nestas palestras. 

- O mundo é sórdido, Snape! – respondeu o outro dando de ombros.- Mas se cuide pois essas jovens senhoritas podem ser potencialmente diabólicas e você me parece totalmente envolvido. 

- Não seja tolo. – respondeu Snape, repreendendo-o. – Já lhe disse que ela é uma aluna que é minha amiga. Ajudou-me a cerca das palestras. 

- Você não convence nem a si mesmo, quem dirá se irá me convencer. – disse o outro, zombando. – Vamos que daqui a 10 minutos teremos um novo painel. 

* * *

Naqueles dias, Hermione e Severo Snape trocaram inúmeras correspondências. Um pergaminho cada um por dia,. Snape contava sobre as palestras e sobre o palestrante x que falara isso e o y que falara aquilo... que conversara com Fulano e com sicrano e que estes estavam escrevendo livros novos e que a madame não sei o quê, comprara um gato azul, que Hermione, como gostava de gatos deveria achar muito bonito. (e que ele comprara um laço vermelho para Bichento, mas que o gato, mau e revoltado como era, possivelmente declinaria do agrado) Snape passava em frente as lojas e ficava admirando as vestes, pensando em como Hermione Granger ficaria com este ou com aquele traje e observando as pessoas tomando sorvete enquanto especulava qual seria o sabor favorito dela. Ele esperava ansiosamente pelos pergaminhos que sempre apareciam no inicio da noite, enviado por sua amiga, que tanto a ajudara e que o apoiava nesta vida nova. Realmente não gostara das palavras de Michaelsen , mas ele sempre tivera aquele tipo de mentalidade. Sempre fora assim, desde o tempo em que estudaram juntos na universidade, mas neste caso era o típico muito falar e pouco fazer. 

"Minha namorada" pois sim, desdenhou ele, com brevidade, mas se chocou ao perceber uma pilha de livros e alguns embrulhos coloridos que estavam sob uma mesa, eram todos presentes para Hermione Granger. E realmente aquilo estava deixando-o curioso. Porque tantos agrados para uma mesma pessoa? Num rasgo de humor, comprara um tope vermelho para aquele Bichento odiável, que acompanhava Hermione Granger todas as noites a sua masmorra. E era um gato estranho aquele, mas com o passar do tempo sabia que se tornaria um animal confiável. O gato gostava de passear por entre os vidros de ingredientes nas estantes, como se tudo ali lhe pertencesse, e o fazia com uma elegância e um garbo impressionantes. Bichento também era uma companhia e portanto também merecia um presente. 

* * *

Os painéis estavam sendo um sucesso e ele reatara muitos contatos importantes, mas por alguma razão, aquilo já estava impacientando- o . Ele gostaria muito de poder voltar a escola o mais rapidamente possível, pois de alguma maneira estava com saudade. Era muito bom escutar os conselhos de Dumbledore, ver o mau humor da Minerva Macgonagall, chamar os alunos para as aulas extras, ter companhia para conversar, discutir livros com a Srta. Granger. Era bom sentir-se vivo novamente pena que para que todas essas mudanças tomassem corpo tivera que acontecer algum desastre em sua vida. E realmente, felizmente como diziam alguns mais alunos mais afoitos, Sibila tinha morrido antes de tê-lo realmente como marido, convivendo no dia-a-dia, vivenciado problemas e tendo que contorná-los, concertá-los . De alguma maneira Sibila dera sua vida por ela, não no sentido literal, mas ela jamais deveria Ter se interessado por um sujeito tão amargo e problemático quanto ele, e mais, ele era culpado pela morte de Sibila, por Ter-se deixado persuadir por ela. Jamais deveria Ter consentido naquela loucura toda. mas agora era muito tarde para arrepender-se, mesmo porque a vida era cheia de Senões. 

Naquele instante uma moça cruzou seu caminho deixando um rastilho de perfume de flores no ar.. e sem formular um raciocino mais lógico ele pensou que aquele poderia sem qualquer duvida ser o perfume da Srta. Granger. E poderia dizê-lo, sem qualquer tipo de indiscrições que sentira o perfume, quando a carregara até fora da Floresta naquela aula externa, razoavelmente bem sucedida. 

Seria interessante repetir aquela experiência, agora que voltaria das palestras na Universidades, com mais orgulho de ser si mesmo, porque por anos, ele apenas lembrava-se de se obrigar a viver, a subsistir. E isso o tornara uma pessoa dura e irredutível, um ditador, um tirano, de quem todos tinham medo de aproximarem. Obviamente, ele sabia que não era um homem que possuía carisma. Sempre achara melhor esconder-se dentro dos livros ao invés de procurar conhecer as pessoas e se deixar ser conhecido por elas. Sim, não era uma excelente pessoa, mas atinara com o que deveria realmente fazer em sua a vida, a tempo, antes de perder-se de vez. E todas as pessoas que tinham hombridade para se arrependerem deveriam sem consideradas pessoas corretas e dignas. Porém, Severo Snape sabia que o mais difícil não era perdoar aos outros, mas sim, perdoar a si mesmo e considerar-se novamente digno de mais uma chance. Ele jamais se perdoaria inteiramente, mesmo que se passassem milhares de anos, jamais se perdoaria por ter sucumbido a ambição por dinheiro, por poder, sem ao menos parar e raciocinar o quanto isso lhe custaria num futuro. Mas poucos jovens pensam num futuro. se alguém tivesse se interposto entre ele e as trevas, aumentando que ali, a 20, 25 anos, se apreenderia de Ter estado ali, ele apenas teria rido da pessoa e mostrado por tal ser imenso desprezo. Mal sabia ele, que tomar uma atitude daquelas era comprovar que tinha o Qi de um Crabbe ou um Goyle pais, por exemplo. 

Sim, a inteligência de que tão se orgulhara, seus anos de estudo, seus livros, seus entendimentos sobre a vida e o mundo não lhe serviram de nada, na hora de perceber a armadilha em que estava caindo. Seu consolo era que ao menos percebera , mesmo que tarde, a besteira que fazia. O melhor era não lembrar das pessoas que ajudara a torturar, e daquelas que de alguma forma contribuíra para matar. O que alguém como ele, alguém essencialmente intelectual tivera dentro da cabeça para ir juntar-se aos comensais da Morte? 

Era engraçado pensar nessas coisas, enquanto olhava para um belo lado, onde crianças brincavam alegremente, vigiadas por suas babás, onde patos flutuavam suavemente por sobre as águas e passarás cantavam celebrando a vida. 

Aquela vida horrenda de mortes, de arrependimentos, de provações parecia Ter acontecido a centenas e centenas de anos e com alguma pessoa qualquer que circulava por aquela parque naquele momento... Era incrível como estando longe daquela masmorra geladas as coisas ganhavam outra dimensão. Era impressionante pensar que ele havia sobrevivido lá, sozinho e sem calor por tanto tempo... Era tão bom estar ali, de baixo de um sol escaldante.. Era sentir-se vivo. Aquela sua masmorra era opressiva assim como ele fora até certo tempo atrás com seu próprio eu. Já havia tanto tempo que permanecia por lá, que até mesmo sua identidade se confundia com aquelas paredes de pedra, que por muito tempo não conheceram a luz do sol, a beleza de um céu azul, o mundo que havia do lado de fora daquelas paredes frias... Ele era assim... 

Era maravilhoso sentir-se vivo! 

* * *

Hermione Granger era responsável por mais uma noite de rondas. Mais uma noite. Ela sentia-se gelada naquele castelo. Sim, aquele lugar era frio, e as Masmorras estão, lhe davam arrepios de gelo. Não conseguia imaginar como o professor Snape conseguia permanecer por ali tanto tempo. Haviam locais muito mais agradáveis no castelo para alguma se instalar, mas se ele gostava, que fizesse o que lhe agrava mais. Era impressionante a quietude daquela locais, onde se ouviria o cair de uma agulha no chão. Mas o mais interessante é que ela estava sentindo falta de Snape. Não do Snape monstro a quem temera nos últimos seis anos, mas do professor Snape aquele que lhe pedira ajuda , lhe dera livros e que escrevia-lhe longas cartas. Estava com saudades. Em silêncio ela abriu a porta de uma sala deserta. Jamais lembrava-se de estar ali. Talvez fosse a tal sala que encontramos quando queremos algo. mas a rigor ela não queria nada, nada a não ser tempo. 

Ela caminhou por entre as classes espalhadas e deparou-se com algo coberto por um pano. Era algo grande e parecia-se com um espelho. Por um instante seu espirito se iluminou.. será que seria o tão comentado Espelho de Ojesed? Sim, ela sabia que Harry apoderara-se da Pedra Filosofal no primeiro ano impedindo que Voldemort se apropriasse dela , usando esse espelho. Muitas vezes lera a respeito e muitas vezes quisera saber o que espelho lhe mostraria, pois contava que o espelho mostrava a pessoa aquilo que ela mais desejava no mundo fosse o que fosse. Se o desejo tinha ou não chances de ser realizado era uma duvida atroz, que permaneceria no espírito e na convicção de cada um. 

Hermione não negava a si mesma que tinha medo de se ver no espelho, mas a curiosidade era maior que tudo, e ela apressadamente puxou o pano que cobria o volume. Realmente acertara em cheio: era o espelho de Ojesed. 

Por alguns instantes ela apenas viu-se a si própria refletida no espelho. Aos poucos o cenário começou a mudar. Era um lugar grande, com muitas janelas, muito bem guarnecido pela luz do sol, e tinham muitas prateleiras de livros naquele lugar. Ela estava sentada, comodamente num sofá muito bonito e parecia ser muito confortável enquanto observava o exterior da sala e tinha sob as pernas um grande livro, encadernado de marrom. 

Hermione sorriu. Aquele era um belo lugar.. e possivelmente deveria ser a casa com que sonhava, a sua casa. Os olhos da moça dentro do espelho correram até um outro lugar, e isso gerou a Hermione a expectativa que possivelmente haveria uma outra pessoa na sala. A moça do espelho se ergueu e caminhou pela sala onde se viam muitos adornos trouxas e bruxos misturados numa decoração harmoniosa. Era parecia não querer ser vista, pela outra pessoa que estava lá, então moveu-se graciosamente sem ruído até atrás de uma mesa, onde um homem estava sentado. Ela foi chegando cada vez mais perto, até que tapou os olhos do homem com as mãos. Naquele instante um brilho na mão esquerda da moça lhe mostrou, que possivelmente aquele homem com quem ela estava fazendo uma brincadeira era seu marido. Era tinha nítida sensação de conhecer aquele homem. Ele sorriu, e segurando suas mãos sobre as delas (na não esquerda dele também havia uma aliança), tirou-as delicadamente de sobre os olhos, e então Hermione percebeu quem era o homem, o marido da moça do espelho.. o seu marido.. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao deparar-se com os olhos negros de Severo Snape que estavam dentro do espelho. 


	9. Hermione desaparece

**Capítulo IX- Hermione desaparece**

Hermione não conseguia desvencilhar-se daquela cena. Por um lado estava muito assustada com que enxergava no espelho. Ela e professor Snape! mas a cena dentro do espelho continuava, e a garota obrigou-se a permanecer lá. Ela, estava lendo com atenção a algo que o marido – " marido! Oh, meu Deus! – pensou ela" – estava lhe mostrando, escrito num pergaminho. Ela tinha os olhos presos no pergaminho enquanto Snape mantinha os olhos fixos na esposa, e Hermione do outro lado do espelho pôde ver o quão amor continha aquele olhar. Era uma lástima que não conseguisse escutar as palavras. Seu eu dentro do espelho murmurava algo relacionado ao pergaminho, sorrindo para o marido que parecia absorto naquelas palavras, mas ao invés de pegar o pergaminho que ela lhe alcançava puxou-a, beijando-a apaixonadamente. Retraindo um grito, Hermione saiu correndo daquela sala, nem bem enxergando para onde ia, apenas queria ficar o mais longe possível daquela sala, o mais longe possível daquela visão, o mais longe possível dele....

* * *

Snape tinha razão ao escrever para a Srta. Granger que possivelmente fosse convidado a ministrar palestras em Michigan. As palestras já tinham datas marcadas e até lá o professor contava poder inovar seus aprendizados e suas descobertas até lá. Certamente suas conversas com Jonh Michaelsen lhe faziam pensar em muitas coisas, em muitos experimentos diferentes. Logicamente voltava agora cheio de idéias, cheio de novos conhecimentos e fervilhando de vontade de voltar as suas pesquisas. Quem sabe desta vez, a Srta. Granger pudesse ser sua colaboradora? "Colaboradora" . Não que ele achasse realmente necessária a ajuda dela, mas sim, a companhia.. Ele sim, era alguém que sabia como era triste permanecer sempre sozinho. A primeira providência que tomaria, era tornar aquela sua masmorra um local mais agradável, mais quente, mais caloroso . Um local que não amedrontasse as pessoas, mas que ao mesmo também não fosse convidativo de ali permanecerem. Os livros novamente lhe ensinavam algo, e não simplesmente que era difícil viver sozinho, afastado da humanidade. Eles vieram em sue auxilio lhe mostrando a bela vida que poderia conter em seu interior. Lhe mostrando que ali dentro ainda existiam pessoas que se preocupavam com ele, se importavam com ele.. e dentre essas pessoas estava seu próprio eu. Ainda não sabia exatamente como livrar-se daquela couraça que carregava em seus ombros, mas certamente o dia de sua libertação chegaria... assim como o dia em que o Lord das Trevas seria derrotado... Todos tem a sua hora o seu tempo, e o dele, Severo Snape também haveria de chegar.

Realmente Hogwarts era opressiva.. não sabia que excepcionais poderes mágicos tinha aquele local que lhe faziam mudar completamente o caráter ao ali adentrar. A púnica coisa que poderia salientar, é que fosse quando jovem, fossem em sua fase atual, Hogwarts sempre lhe despertara os piores instintos. Fora em Hogwarts que aprendera o valor do verdadeiro ódio, o valor da superioridade, o valor do desprezo, da inimizade.. Sim, isso aprendera dentro daquele castelo, enquanto professor e estudante, enquanto garoto e homem. Nunca vira ali um sentimento bom, como por muito tempo poucas réstias de sol penetravam em sua masmorra fria.. E era sempre assim, somente acontecimentos desagradáveis poderiam lhe fazer encontrar sua própria vida. Poderia sentir em sua pele, a dor de pessoas torturadas e mortas pela ambição de um único homem que os transformava em algozes, em monstros, em seres desprezíveis. Ele tinha real consciência do quanto embrutecera a serviços das Trevas, estando a favor ou contra eles. Isso sempre o tornara infeliz. Não que considerasse que a felicidade era algo imutável e uma vez sendo feliz jamais deixaria de sê-lo. Apenas queria dar a si próprio o direito de ser feliz, de contentar-se com a felicidade simples de ver o desabrochar de uma rosa.. e ali, vendo seu trabalho respeitado, ele sabia ser feliz.. não era o êxtase supremo, mas era algo que o deixava totalmente irradiante. Apenas algo lhe fazia sentir-se mais orgulhoso... ver um par de olhos cor de mel, brilharem em sua direção com uma admiração extasiante... e o orgulho despretensioso, não seria também uma espécie de felicidade?

  
– Pensando na namorada, Severo? – era a voz de Jonh Michalensen, quem lhe chamara a realidade.. – como é mesmo o nome dela?

- Já lhe disse, mais de uma vez, que a Srta. Granger não é minha namorada, Jonh! – afirmou Snape mordazmente entre dentes.

- Hein, Snape.. – contrapôs o outros com um sorriso. – Não é preciso que você fique bravo comigo, mas você parecia tão distante que deduzi que estava pensando na tal moça.

"De certa forma- pensou Snape ele não está errado, mas o teor dos pensamentos, é algo que ele ignora e por isso faz uma imagem errônea dos fatos"

- Vamos agora que o trem já irá partir. – disse Michaelsen, ocupado em despachar as bagagens. – Sua namorada esta esperando você voltar para a escola.. – troçou o outro, distanciando-se levemente. - .. sim, deve estar com saudade de você... louca para lhe dar muitos beijos...

Nisto, Snape virou-se, mas era tarde.. Michaelsen já havia sumido entre os transeuntes.

* * *

Quando deu-se conta, Hermione estava na orla da floresta proibida... Ela corria procurando fugir daqueles imagens, mas elas pareciam Ter ficados impressas em sue coração, em sua mente... bastava que fechasse os olhos para ver Severo Snape lhe beijando dentro daquele espelho. 

"Não sou eu.. não sou eu..." – ela teimava em repetir, mesmo sabendo que era inútil. preferia jamais Ter entrado naquela sala, jamais Ter visto aquele espelho... porque não poderia Ter se visto sendo laureada, Ter se visto como uma grande personalidade do mundo dos estudos? porque não poderia Ter se visto no mundo trouxas, ou como auror numa guerra ou medi-bruxa tratando de doentes no mundo todo? porque tinha que Ter se visto casada com Severo Snape??? 

Desnorteada ela caminhou em direção a cabana de Hagrid, ainda pela orla da floresta. Queria fugir daquilo.. precisava fugir daquela sensação terrível que lhe avançava o coração.. e por isso não conseguia decidir-se se pior era pensar que aquele refletido no espelho era seu desejo mais secreto ou que aquele pretenso desejo mais se realizaria... Ambas as opções eram terríveis... e ela sentia que somente precisava fugir.. Ouviu vozes na cabana de Hagrid.. talvez o guarda-caça apenas estivesse conversando com seu cão, Canino, mas não queria ver ninguém, nenhum rosto, nem nada... Sentia-se atordoada, como se tivesse batido a cabeça repetidas vezes no chão, como se seu mundo tivesse desabado em cinco minutos.. porque maldição aquilo tudo não era apenas uma historia, que a qualquer segundo ela poderia fechar o livros e desinteressar-se??? 

Porquê? 

Queria fugir, fugir dali... porque não poderia simplesmente desaparecer??? Porquê não poderia evaporar-se no mundo como se simplesmente jamais estivesse estado ali? 

Porque Severo Snape?? 

Sem perceber ela foi se embrenhando floresta a dentro, o pensamento preso naquilo que lhe deixava fora de si... e como olharia para ele novamente? Como conseguiria encará-lo outra vez?? E justo ela, que estava esperando que o professor voltasse com novidades e presentes? E um laço vermelho para Bichento? Como poderia vê-lo novamente.. Como se poderia encarar uma estrela ou a lua.. algo que se sabia estar acima de seu alcance?? 

Ela ia afastando os galhos das arvores sem se dar conta de conde ia, o que fazia.. o pensamento preso em sumir, em se afastar dali... Como pudera Ter esse tipo de pensamento algum dia, e principalmente com o temido professor de Poções. Sempre o admirara era verdade, sempre o achara corajoso e destemido, e diferentemente dos demais, penava que todas as pessoas deveriam ter sua Segunda chance. E pelo que sabia Severo Snape estava fazendo muito bom uso de sua Segunda chance... 

Mais e mais embrenhada na floresta, ela tentava fugir da imagem que vira no espelho... daquele homem... ela parou e olhou uma árvore.. e ali um raio se abateu sobre a moça... Se pensava, se imaginava casar-se com aquele homem era porque.. era porque.. era porque o amava!!! 

Os olhos cor de mel de Hermione Granger arregalaram-se e romperam-se num choro silencioso no meio da Floresta proibida. 

* * *

Severo Snape dentro da carruagem que o levaria a Hogwarts já antegorizava sua chegada, com um sorriso feliz. As perguntas do Diretor, o sorriso frio, porém satisfeito de Minerva Mcgonagall e a presença silenciosa mas importantíssima da Srta. Granger para lhe dar as boas vindas. Mais tarde, especulava ele, chamaria a Monitora-chefe a sua presença, lhe entregaria os livros e não poderia esquecer-se de pedir que ela levasse o gato. Sim, e mesmo não poderia lhe contar tudo nem lhe mostrar todas as anotações que ainda tinha consigo.. tinha que postergar aqueles momentos mágico, para levá-la a sua presença o maior numero de vezes possível. Michaelsen lhe irritara até o preciso instante que pegara o expresso em King Cross. Dumbledore achara que era muito arriscado ele desaparatar em Hogwarts, mesmo tendo permissão para isso, pois poderia atrair atenções desnecessárias. Jonh lhe importunara quando comprar uma caixa de chocolates no trem. Quisera saber se seria mais um agradinho para a namorada, ao que Snape prontamente respondera em voz rude, que ele próprio gostava de chocolates. 

Dentro em pouco a carruagem parou, prontamente ele desceu queria ver a todos, queria contar as novidades... mas para sua decepção apenas Minerva e Dumbledore lhe esperavam.. ele olhou para as janelas da Torre da Grifinória, mas nenhuma luz estava acessa, nenhuma pessoa estava espiando, esperando... 

- Severo, seja bem–vindo..- Alvo veio cumprimentá-lo com seu olhos azuis brilhantes por trás do oclinhos de meia lua. O professor de Poções tentou esconder sua decepção. 

- Como foi de viagem? – quis saber Minerva, sorrindo fria mas sinceramente para o recém chegado. 

- Muito bem, Mcgonagall.. – disse ele, ainda procurando ao redor alguma sombra de Hermione, sem perceber a expressão de preocupação no rosto da diretora da Grifinória 

- Severo, como foram as palestras? – quis saber o diretor. 

- Bem. –respondeu Snape, sentindo-se endurecer por dentro.. porque ela não viera.. queria tanto vê-la, contar as novidades.. porque dissera que vinha... 

O diretor olhava ele, com uma ruga de desconfiança no rosto, ao vê-lo observar todos os locais próximos. 

- Algum problema, Severo? 

Sua primeira intenção fora dizer que tudo estava bem, mas depois sem conseguir conter, perguntou: 

- onde está a Srta. Granger? Ela disse que viria me recepcionar... 

O diretor e a chefe da Grifinória se entreolharam e Minerva assentiu com a cabeça, como que dando a Alvo a liberdade de falar. 

- Ela desapareceu durante a noite passada. 

_**Lika Riddle, obrigadão pela sugestão deste capítulo, tá? Mil beijos._


	10. Revelações de Severo Snape

Capítulo X- Revelações de Severo Snape

- Como assim, sumiu? – quais saber, Snape admirado, e ao mesmo tempo consternado – Ninguém pode simplesmente sumir no ar. 

- Mas parece que foi o que aconteceu neste caso, Severo. – comentou a diretora da Grifinória – A Srta. Granger deveria estar fazendo sua ronda habitual, porém algo deve Ter acontecido neste meio tempo e ela não passou em meu quarto para desejar-me boa noite, como fazia habitualmente. – Mcgonagall esboçou um sorriso- Não estranhei, pois ela poderia Ter se atrasado e pensou que eu já estivesse dormindo. Acontece que ao raiar do dia, o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Weasley me procuram em busca de noticias da Srta. Granger. Alertei Alvo e procurarmos por todos os locais possíveis e imagináveis e nada da Srta. Granger. – afirmou a professora, desconsolada, afinal Hermione Granger era de longe sua aluna favorita. 

- Mas e se alguém seqüestrou-a? – a voz de Snape revelava uma calma aparente, que era totalmente traída por seu olhos inquisidores. 

- Severo, isso é pouco provável, pois as defesas de Hogwarts não foram alteradas- comentou o diretor. – E mesmo porque alguém faria isso? 

Manteve-se um minuto de silêncio no ar. Enquanto a pergunta ecoava no intimo dos três professores. 

- Bem, vá instalar-se Severo e descansar um pouco. – ordenou em voz firme o diretor. O mestre de Poções já ia reclamar e contra-argumentar, mas achou melhor ficar quieto, e obedecer o diretor. 

Com um aceno típico de cabeça, ele assentiu rumando as masmorras, com alguns elfos ao redor, que carregavam toda a sua bagagem. 

No meio do caminho ele deparou-se com um gato alaranjado que parecia estar lhe esperando. 

- Olá, Bichento. – comentou o homem, pegando o gato, que não gostou da movimentação e buscava morder o professor para se desvencilhar. Ele continuou caminhando com o revoltoso gato no colo, seguido pelos elfos. Enquanto isso cogitava porque ela teria um gato tão feio quanto aquele. O gato até poderia ser garboso, mas era antipático e tinha cara de mau. Naquele instante, por exemplo, tentava arranhá-lo para fugir do colo. Talvez estivesse procurando sua dona. E ele ainda gastara alguns sicles para comprar-lhe um laço... que gatinho mais mal agradecido era aquele. 

Chegando na masmorra os elfos entrar, e ele segurou o gato olhando diretamente para aqueles olhos amarelos e perguntou numa voz triste. 

- Bichento, porque sua dona nos abandonou? Você não sabe onde ela está, sabe? O que aconteceu afinal? Sua dona não é de sumir assim, sem avisar e mesmo tinha marcado que iria me recepcionar. 

O gato ouviu em silêncio o que o homem lhe dizia, e quando este o soltou, rumou diretamente para os jardins. 

Amanhecera o dia, e Hermione encontrava-se deitada no meio da Floresta Proibida, e os raios de sol que batiam em seu rosto a acordaram. Ela sentia-se com diversas dores por Ter dormindo ali no chão, em desespero. E ao lembra-se do que vira naquele espelho, parecia que todo aquele sentimento voltava, toda aquela agonia, todo aquele desespero.. Não conseguira encarar a realidade que realmente estivesse apaixonada por Severo Snape.. O fato por si só era deseperador. Ela realmente aprendera a gostar dele, mas não imaginava que fosse algo tão profundo. E agora, como freqüentar suas aulas, ouvir suas palestras? Como seguir a vida normal sabendo de tudo isso? Queria ficar longe de Hogwarts, queria sumir no mundo, voltar a ser só trouxa, num lugar onde não existe mais essas pessoas, que não existisse Severo Snape... que tudo isso não passasse de um sonho mau e que ela iria acordar em sua cama, em seu dormitório e veria os cabelos lisos de Parvati pelas cortinas da cama ao lado. 

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, mas a luz do sol., ofuscada pelas árvores adentrou em suas pupilas.. Aquele era o pior pesadelo que poderia Ter em sua vida... Porque não vira qualquer coisa ou qualquer pessoa dentro daquele espelho.. porque Severo Snape.. Como poderia Ter se apaixonado por ele, daquela maneira a ver apenas isso refletido no espelho ao invés de todas as suas ambições de outras ordens. Como.... 

Ele jamais teria qualquer interesse nela.. apenas a via como uma projeção de si mesmo. Sim... realmente, ele procurava nela o que tinham de parecido, e possivelmente não nutria por ela nenhum tipo de sentimento especial... 

Hermione ergueu-se do chão e olhou ao redor. estava em plena floresta proibida, cercada de árvores. Tinha que decidir o que iria fazer.. bastava que lançasse algumas fagulhas no ar, que logo pessoas a encontrariam. Possivelmente dentre essas pessoas estivesse Severo Snape. Isso porque ele deveria estar plenamente preocupado com seu "alter ego". Por um mísero instante, ela sentiu-se muito preocupada com o que fizera, pois prometera esperar o professor em sua chegada ao castelo. Era provável que por essa "amizade" que os unia, ela até tivesse alguma preocupação com seu paradeiro. Ela tinha que se decidir como encarar esse problema. O que mais desejava naquele instante era Paz... Paz... Paz.. queria ficar distante de Snape, muito distante.. Não conseguia imaginar como poderia conversar com ele normalmente, como poderiam ser amigos, como poderia agir normalmente com ele tendo visto tudo o que vira naquele espelho. 

Eles eram tão parecidos em algumas coisas que ela chegava a ver-se refletida dentro daqueles olhos negros como a noite. Os olhos negros do homem da escuridão. Talvez o melhor fosse sair daquela floresta e encara ro problema de frente... Era isso que precisava fazer, mas não conseguia reunir coragem de mover-se dali. 

Em sua masmorra, Severo Snape não conseguia parar de cogitar onde estava a Srta. Granger. Aquela preocupação era mais forte do que ele. Aquela sua chegada tinha sido muito diferente do que imaginara. Pensara que Hermione estaria lá, esperando ele chegar, e lhe acompanharia até as masmorras querendo informações sobre as palestras descrições das paisagens, quereria saber como estavam as coisas e tudo de uma só vez. Lhe daria alguns sorrisos felizes, feliz por vê-lo regressar, por saber que ele estava bem, por saber que estava de volta. E ele, ele queria lhe contar sobre as coisas que vira que ouvira, que pensara, mas não falaria que pensara muito nela, que fora troçado por seu colega de faculdade e que certamente ela o conheceria depois pelos presentes que lhe comprara. Isso era acima do que a moça deveria saber. 

Não suportava mais aquela agonia, aquela dor no peito de preocupação. Tinha que procurar a Srta. Granger, poderia Ter acontecido algo com ela. Algo grave, mesmo porque pelo que conhecia da moça, ela não era pessoa de faltar a um compromisso marcado. 

Apenas iria colocar o diretor a par de suas intenções e sairia em busca dela.. e a encontraria, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida. Sua imaginação começou a correr solta, imaginado cenas, dela correndo pelos campos em torno d a escola perseguida por Comensais da Morte, ou dela gritando por socorro, presa numa armadilha para grandes animais de caça; ou mais centenas que coisas que poderiam Ter acontecido. O homem das trevas já não suportava mais toda aquela inquietude, iria e era naquele mesmo instante. 

Porém, a porta repentinamente abriu-se e adentrou por ela o diretor, trazendo um embrulho nas mãos. O mestre de Poções apenas observou seu superior, que largava o embrulho sob uma cadeira,. O engraçado de tudo isso era que o embrulho aprecia Ter um pedestal próprio.. na realidade o objeto parecia Ter sido retirado de seu habitat natural e instalado ali no meio da masmorra, provisoriamente. Estava ali, mas possivelmente tinha uma finalidade momentânea e logo voltaria a seus domínios. 

O diretor esperou que Severo Snape fizesse todas as conjecturas desejadas antes de lhe falar o assunto que o trouxera ali. 

- Severo, acho que encontrei uma pista da Srta. Granger. 

O diretor observou os olhos negros de Severo se alargarem irradiando esperança. 

- Eu e Minerva reconstituímos todo o caminho da ronda habitual da Srta. Granger, e achamos um lenço dela caído de fronte ao espelho de Ojesed. 

- Sim? – perguntou Snape, com curiosidade. 

- Achamos que possivelmente ela deva Ter visto algo que a perturbou e deve Ter querido se esconder. 

Snape dedicava ao diretor 100% de sua atenção, mas ainda não conseguia compreender o que este esperava dele. 

- Nem eu nem Minerva vimos nada, embora tivéssemos nos concentrado o máximo possível , mesmo que remotamente pudesse ser relacionado com a Srta. Granger. – o diretor deu um longo suspiro, e ajeitou os oclinhos de meia lua. – Talvez você veja, Severo.. Gostaria de experimentar? 

Severo Snape caminhou para trás.. Sempre tivera medo do Espelho de Ojesed.. ele nunca lhe mostrara nada que fosse possível. Tudo o que vira ali, ou jamais estivera realmente próximo a ele, ou quando estivera, ele, tolamente deixara escapar pelos dedos das mãos. Não sabia se estava realmente preparado para ver aquilo que o espelhou lhe mostraria fosse, o que fosse. Possivelmente era algo acima do seu alcance.. era algo que lhe traria felicidade, paz, amor... Era algo que ele queria muito, desejava muito, mais do que a si mesmo, e que nunca nenhum manual lhe mostrara como deveria ser. Severo Snape e tinha plena consciência de saber o que o espelho refletiria, apenas não sabia quem seria essa pessoa, que forma o espelho tomaria... Na verdade, tinha medo de raciocinar a respeito. Era medo! Ele tinha medo de ver seus desejos mais secretos expostos num espelho. Tinha medo de ser seu intimo revelado. Se isso lhe ocorresse a algum tempo atrás não teria medo.. mas o novo Severo Snape, aquela que estava se redescobrindo dia a dia, que sabia o valor que uma rosa, que um dia de sol, que o vento que a felicidade simples e cotidiana de estar vivo trazia.. esse tinha medo, tinha receio, tinha pavor. 

- E então Severo? – o diretor quis saber, frente o silêncio do homem. 

Severo Snape já admitira a Alvo Dumbledore coisas terríveis a seu respeito, mas assim como ele próprio ainda desconhecia muito sobre seu novo eu. Admitiria ser um assassino, ou comensal da morte um ser vil, calculista e mau.. admitira tudo, mas jamais fora um covarde. E mesmo, a essa altura da vida não iria mostrar-se como um covarde ao olhos de Alvo Dumbledore. 

- Sim, vamos tentar. – ele falou com convicção, mas seus olhos revelavam uma grande inquietude interna.. Um algo grau de temor. 

Dumbledore apenas assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto um leve sorriso pairava por seus lábios. O diretor então tirou o pano que cobria o espelho e Severo Snape viu-se refletido nele. 

Inicialmente o professor estava sozinho. Mas rapidamente as imagens estavam mudando. Era um laboratório muito grande, bonito e bem equipado.. um laboratório que ele sempre sonhava Ter, e ele comprava medidas retiradas de alguns caldeirões que estavam próximos. Porém, a porta no fundo do aposento se abriu e por ela entrou um garotinho de uns cinco ou seis anos. Ele tinha a pele bem branca, os cabelos negros, crespos e os olhos cor de mel, segurando um livro. Como o professor não dera por sua chegada ele apenas pulou para seu colo assuntando- o . 

Severo Snape ficou intrigado em ver a reação de seu eu dentro do espelho, porém ao contrário do que supunha, apenas acariciou os cabelos do menino e beijou-lhe o topo da testa, O garoto parecia querer que ele lesse algo que estava no livro. Porém, seu eu do espelho protestou, por algum motivo inimaginado. Seu eu do espelho fechou o livro e colocou em cima de uma mesa. O livro tinha uma fotografia na capa, era a fotografia da Srta. Granger! Mas o nome que dizia na legenda, era Hermione Granger Snape. 

Ele controlou-se para não gritar tamanha a surpresa.. e quando o menino olhou para ele, o professor percebeu que os olhos dele eram idênticos ao dela. 

Aquele então, era filho.. era filho...deles! 

ma a cena no espelho continuava e ele queria parar com aquilo... mas não conseguia.. sabia que até ali tudo o que o espelho lhe mostrar jamais se concretizara. 

O seu eu do espelho pegara o menino no colo e saíra do grande laboratório. descera uma escada e entrara numa outra sala, esta parecia ser uma biblioteca. Uma moça de cabelos claros estava sentada na mesa existente no local, e ela levantou os olhos ao vê-los chegando e sorriu. Era Hermione. Ele sabia que seria Hermione. Ele colou o garoto no chão e logo o menino distraiu-se com alguns brinquedos trouxas que lhe pertenciam. 

Lhe parecia que Hermione fizera uma pergunta, mas ele aproximou-se da moça, beijando-a apaixonadamente, enquanto a erguia do chão.... 

Naquele instante, Severo Snape não conseguiu ver mais nada.. E virou-se de constas para o espelho. Seus olhos estavam rasos d'agua, exclusivamente por saber que o espelho mentia. Jamais teria uma família. Alguém como ele jamais nascera para Ter uma família. Jamais! Jamais teria alguém como a Srta. Granger a seu lado.. E porque ela? Porque ela? Ele tapou o rosto com as mãos. 

- Severo! – a voz do diretor lhe chamou de volta a realidade, a dura e triste realidade de sua vida. – Jamais deveria lhe dizer isso, mas poso firmar com certeza que a srta. Granger viu no espelho as mesmas coisas que coisas que você.. não exatamente as mesmas ações.. mas o significado.. era o mesmo! 

O professor de Poções apenas limitou-se a olhar para o diretor com incredulidade. 


	11. Finalmente juntos

Capítulo XI- Finalmente juntos 

As palavras do velho mago ecoaram em sua mente... 

"Mesmo significado"... " mesmo significado..." sem que Severo Snape pudesse fazer um juízo completo da situação. Quer dizer que então .. 

O mestre de Poções limitou-se a olhar o diretor, pois algo ali não aprecia fazer sentido. Se ela tivesse realmente visto o que diretor afirmava no espelho, não teria porque fugir como havia feito... Ou teria? A pergunta vagou em sua mente, enquanto a voz do diretor parecia vinda da eternidade. 

- Agora, Severo.. se quiser poderá ir procurá-la. Certamente, irá encontrar Hermione Granger, pois será guiado pela voz que está dentro do seu coração. 

O diretor, recolheu o espelho, cobrindo novamente com o pano aveludado, e saiu da sala, deixando para trás um homem muito confuso. 

* * *

Aquilo tudo era uma confusão de novos e inesperados sentimentos que brotavam no coração daquele homem frio e calculista, ou melhor, daquele homem que fora muito frio e calculista, mas que com o passar do tempo, e com uma sacudidela que a vida lhe dera reaprendera os valores que a vida tinha. Passando a mão por seus cabelos, ele limitou-se a sentar numa poltrona e tentar digerir tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. Uma pálida luz do sol entrava na masmorra, ainda gélida e mostrava a poeira voando pelo ar, enquanto os frascos de seus ingredientes pareciam ainda adormecidos por conta da noite que recém acabara. Num dos cantos estavam suas bagagens e os presentes para a senhorita Granger.. Porque sempre ela, porque maldição depois de tantos anos fora... Não, o espelho poderia mentir, sim poderia, mas dificilmente o fizesse, mesmo porque ali era respeitada a individualidade de cada pessoa. Cada qual via o que mais lhe interessava naquele preciso instante, nada além disso, ou daquilo. 

Teria sido bem mais natural e talvez mais cômodo, se pudesse ter visto a si, encontrando a Srta. Granger perdida em algum lugar. Realmente não precisava ter se visto casado com ela. Ele sorriu com a lembrança do sonho bom que o espelho lhe mostrara, mas que infelizmente seria mais um sonho. 

Severo Snape fechou os olhos enquanto lembrava-se de cada instante que vira no espelho, e sorvia mais um pouquinho daquela felicidade que continuava lá, separada da vida real por aquele vidro. 

Considerando-se que Dumbledore não mentia e nem mesmo teria porque fazer isso, então porque ela fugira? Porque simplesmente desaparecera sem deixar vestígios? De que tivera medo? Dele dificilmente seria .. mesmo porque se o espelho tivera o mesmo sentido para ambos era porquê... Ele arregalou os olhos ao formular todo o pensamento... porquê ela também gostava dele.. ela também o amava e ficara com medo... Não com medo dele, mas com medo de como tudo seria dali por diante. De como agiriam e reagiriam. Sim, ele compreendia perfeitamente isso, pois também estivera tentado a fazê-lo, quanto vira seu eu do espelho beijando a moça. Era muito triste assistir a toda aquela felicidade sabendo que era pouco provável que isso fosse real.. E Hermione não soubera como agir.. E sumira... 

Amava.. ele a amava? Então aquela era a sensação de amor? Era querer que a pessoa a quem se ama, esteja bem, esteja feliz, mesmo que não seja ao nosso lado? O amor seria um espécie de abnegação de si mesmo, ao passo que favorece o encontro de si dentro de si dentro da outra pessoa, no reflexo do brilho de um olhar, num sorriso, ou apenas no simples fato de estar ali. 

Ele ergueu-se de golpe da cadeira. Mas ele, ele, Severo Snape sabia que aquilo era possível. Não seira algo muito fácil nem de ser assimilados por eles mesmo, os envolvidos, quem dirá pelos outros. Seria algo bastante inconvencional pela diferença de idade, pelo seu passado.. Mas e quem era feliz apenas respeitando as convenções? 

Ninguém vivia a vida do outro, e bem, se pudessem ser felizes juntos, que o mundo falasse o que quisesse. Naquela altura dos acontecimentos, não tinha mais o que deixar de fazer, o que pensar nos outros, no que diriam, no que falariam. Sim, seus livros eram lindos e maravilhosos e talvez, de alguma maneira lhe trouxeram a felicidade que tanto procurara dentro deles. E que incrivelmente estivera debaixo de seus olhos por tanto tempo. 

Sim, talvez toda aquela cultura, aquela intelectualidade acumulada, fosse de alguma maneira o seu diferencial, tivesse sido a maneira com que a providência divina- não que alguém lógico e racional como ele acreditasse nestas baboseiras trouxas, mas considerando-se que talvez os trouxas pudessem Ter alguma razão neste segmento, pudesse Ter acontecido algo desse gênero – poderia Ter lhe mostrado um futuro. 

Tudo aquilo lhe soava com uma bela mostra de sentimentos, uma bela amostragem de ser feliz... mas era apenas uma amostra, e possivelmente disse não fosse passar. 

Mas ele, ele não tinha sentimentos... Ele era uma pessoa que não sabia amar ninguém.. nem a si próprio... como poderia Ter qualquer espécie de sentimentos profundos por ela. Justo por ela!!!! Não poderia ser por outra pessoa? 

Porque o espelho mostrava que nutria sentimentos tão profundos por uma das poucas pessoas que sempre estivera a seu lado em todos aqueles momentos difíceis em que havia passado e em toda a sua reconstrução interna? Sim, reconstrução interna. Mas será que Hermione ajudara a colocar cada tijolo no lugar apropriado e desta maneira não moldara também um ideal para si mesma? Não lhe ajudara a se transformar numa pessoa melhor porquê... 

Por Deus, porque pensara tanto nela enquanto estivera fora, porque não via a hora de vê-la novamente? Porquê sua decepção foi o mais sentimento de desapreço que sentira na vida, ao não vê-la em sua chegada, mais cedo? 

Tinha que vê-la. Tinha de vê-la deseperadamente.... 

Seu coração, sua mente.. seu eu estavam presos nos olhos cor de mel de Hermione Granger. 

Num único golpe, levantou-se e saiu em direção aos jardins da escola. 

Os pensamentos daquele homem corriam soltos. Cogitava aonde a moça poderia estar, aonde deveria ter ido, aonde passara a noite. Será que ela tivera coragem de se embrenhar na Floresta escura sozinha? Será que o desespero lhe fizera tentar fugir num sentido físico da palavra? Mas que sentimentos estranho era aquele, que impedira-a de aparecer, simplesmente de fingir que não tinha visto nada e que a vida continuava? Do que ela tivera medo? 

Ele perguntava-se intimamente , enquanto caminhava lentamente pela orla da Floresta já sabendo a resposta. 

Tivera medo do que poderia acontecer, possivelmente de como lidaria com aquilo tudo, guardado na última gavetinha do coração. se ao menos pudesse esquecer tudo aquilo... pudesse não sentir aquela coisa que lhe queimava o peito... 

Embrenhou-se na Floresta pois supunha que Alvo e Minerva já houvessem procurado-a em todos os locais mais óbvios e menos perigosos. Não lhe era nada agradável embrenhar-se ali, mas era o que tinha que fazer. 

Caminhou alguns passos, penetrando na Floresta espessa , mas não sabia que direção tomar. A floresta era enorme e poderia levar dias procurando. Naquele instante o mestre de Poções lembrou-se da orientação do diretor: "Seu coração o guiará" . Não que acreditasse muito neste tipo de sugestão, mas não tinha outra para orientar-se. Segui reto, sempre em frente, em busca dela. 

As árvores iam se tornando mais e mais espessas e já era pouca a luminosidade que se tinha por entre elas, tornando o caminho a seguir, duro e difícil. O homem, parou, secou o suor do rosto e gritou: 

- Srta. Granger! 

e mais alto: 

- SRTA. GRANGER! 

Apenas o piar dos pássaros lhe deram algum sinal de que havia vida naquela floresta. Ela não respondera, mas possivelmente ainda estivesse muito longe para escutá-lo. 

O tempo ia passando e nem sinal da Srta. Granger. Isso fazia com que o mestre de Poções se desesperasse cada vez mais. Será que por sua culpa talvez ela estivesse machucada precisando de cuidados, será que teria acontecido algo? Para tirar esta lenta e profunda agonia do coração precisava vê-la.. 

- Hermione! 

Gritou mais alto ainda: 

- HERMIONE! 

Hermione estava semi adormecida, de tanto cansaço e estafa, decidira que deveria voltar ao castelo, mas não tinha forças para isso, não naquele momento em que passara noite anterior perambulando pela Floresta sem coragem nem força de admitir seus sentimentos. parecia escutar uma voz longínqua chamando-a, mas deveria estar dentro de seus sonhos, por parecia-se terrivelmente com a de Severo Snape. A moça voltou a fechar os olhos, acreditando piamente que a voz dele estivesse dentro de sua mente, dentro do coração... Ela acomodou-se sobre um monte de folhas e voltou a dormir. 

Alguns instantes depois a voz parecia bem mais próxima, e era a voz dele, chamando por seu nome. Ela levantou-se e abriu os olhos. E novamente o chamado se repetiu. Deveria sair dali, deveria sumir, tentar desviar-se da rota dele, não saberia o que dizer, mas foi inútil. Um segundo depois, ele apareceu desviando-se dos galhos das árvores com folhas espalhadas por toda a roupa e a testa molhada de suor. 

Aquele foi um momento tenso, em que ambos apenas se olharam. Hermione voltou-se a sentar-se, tentando formular uma boa desculpa por Ter desaparecido ,e por não ter respondido quando ele lhe chamara, mas mesmo que não quisesse seu coração batia acelerado apenas com a presença dele. Sabia por experiência própria que a história teria que ser bem contada pois ele, não aceitaria qualquer conto da carochinha. 

O professor, limitou-se apenas olhar a moça.. e agora vendo-a bem, embora coberta de folhas sentia-se tranqüilo... Num rompante, e para estranhamento total dela, Severo Snape sentou-se a seu lado no fofo monte de folhas. 

- Porque você sumiu? – era a voz dele, com um quê de curiosidade, com um quê de preocupação. Hermione ficou surpresa pela suavidade da voz.. quem diria que aquela voz poderia ser assim tão.. – Estávamos todos preocupados. 

Ele esperou um minuto ou mais até a moça se manifestar. 

- Senti vontade de ficar sozinha. – Hermione teve que considerar que soara falso até para seus próprios ouvidos. O olha dela, mantinha-se fixo, olhando para uma árvore em frente de onde eles estavam. 

- Mas poderia ter avisado Minerva e seu amigos. – comentou ele, olhando a moça com o canto do olho. – Estão todos bastante preocupados. 

- O senhor também? – ela perguntou incapaz de se conter. 

- Claro que sim. – afirmou ele. 

Mais um silêncio incômodo. O professor não sabia o que dizer. 

- Porque tinha que ser justamente o senhor a vir até aqui, me procurar? – quis saber ela. 

- Bem, Alvo disse que eu seria capaz de encontrá-la. – explicou ele, enquanto ela virava-se para olhá-lo. – Pois fique sabendo, que por sua causa eu ainda nem descansei da viagem. – era um tom falso de brabeza, estranhamente autêntico. 

- Desculpe por não ir recepcioná-lo quando chegou. – desculpou-se ela, sentindo culpa por ele ainda cansando das idas e vindas ainda Ter que se embrenhar na Floresta . 

- Mas eu entendo porque você não foi. – disse ele, com tal convicção que fez o coração da moça a seu lado estremecer. 

- Entende? 

- Sim, entendo. – explicou ele. – Eu também vi o espelho. Alvo levou-o até mim, assim que pensei em vir lhe procurar. – Naquele instante arrependeu de Ter falado aquilo de maneira tão abrupta, poderia Ter sido mais cordato e calmo, mas não conseguia refrear as palavras que teimavam em sair boca a fora. Que ódio! Porque alguém tão controlado e contido quanto ele, não conseguia refrear a língua em frente a ela? 

- O espelho? – ela quis confirmar, com o coração congelado, num só golpe. 

- Sim, o espelho. – ele parou, tirou algumas folhas restantes do cabelo, antes de continuar. – Eu vi o espelho, e segundo Alvo... ele disse.. 

- O que o diretor disse? – ela quis saber numa voz precisa e urgente, virando-se de frente a ele. 

- Bem, ele disse que o que eu vi... – ele parou em busca da frase certa e admirou a moça que o olhava com apreensão, e uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Ela tinha as mãos dobradas em cima das pernas e ele lhe tomou a mão direita. A moça tentou recuar assustada. As mãos deles eram frias e finas. Os olhos cor de mel da moça se arregalaram. Ele levantou a mão dela, e levou-a até os lábios, beijando-a com suavidade. 

- Eu vi que você me der uma chance, Hermione Granger, poderemos ser muito felizes juntos. – disse ele, olhando-a fixamente nos olhos. 

A moça olhava para ele num misto de surpresa, incredulidade e felicidade, onde nenhum dos sentimentos se sobrepunha ao outro. Depois do primeiro impacto, ela sorriu um sorriso muito sincero, enquanto dizia. 

- Considere sua proposta aceita, Severo Snape. 

O professor ficou radiante de tanta felicidade, e isso que ele supunha que a felicidade não fosse um sentimento destinado a ele. Ao escutar aquela frase, poderia Ter gritado por horas, poderia Ter ido até as estrelas e voltado, mas suavemente aproximou seu rosto do da moça e os lábios se tocaram, transformando-se num doce e ardente beijo. 

*** FIM *** 

Pessoal, essa fanfic fica por aqui, pois ela terminaria no momento em que, segundo o desafio do WIKTT, Severo Snape e Hermione Granger iniciassem seu romance. 

Queria agradecer de maneira especial, a todos que acompanharam essa fanfics. E de maneira especialíssima a Lika Riddle (por todas as sugestões e toques), a Noctivague (e agora tu decide aquele lance) e ao Charles Malfoy ( as últimas cenas não te lembram nada, não?). 

Mil beijos e obrigado a todos, 

Sarah 


End file.
